Call of the Crusade
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: The Argent Crusade has sounded the call for Heroes in the war against the Scourge in Northrend. Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt leads Serene Adventure into the Frozen Wastes with Icecrown Citadel as the top prize.
1. Prologue: The Wrath Gate

Call of the Crusade

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

Summary: Direct sequel to Lillina and Fomortiis, From the Depths of the Abyss and The Scarlet Scourge. Fomortiis, Lillina, Abyssion, Paima, Xrixri, Myrmidia, Mark Anthony and Celes are at last together in Wintergarde Keep in Dragonblight and eager to join the campaign against the Scourge. Upon learning Bolvar Fordragon is about to join the battle at the Wrath Gate, they rush to the front in time to witness the betrayal of both the Alliance and the Horde by the Forsaken.

The guild visits Orgrimmar with Jaina Proudmoore in search of answers and are surprised to see the former Warchief Thrall has returned as well. They learn the Undercity fell in a coup and the Horde was preparing to retake the Undercity. When they return to Stormwind, King Varian Wrynn wastes no time mustering the might of the Alliance to retake Lordaeron for the Alliance. After the battle for The Undercity, Varian declares open war on the Horde while Fomortiis leads the guild back to Northrend to deal with the Scourge. They fight their way across the continent, striking at Utgarde, Anjol'Nerub and even the necropolis Naxxramas. Of course, this pales in comparison to conquering Icecrown Citadel itself...

Author Notes: You might want to read Lillina & Fomortiis before reading this. It's not required but it will help you to do so. Much of the back story is explained in detail there. All the characters from Lillina & Fomortiis, From the Depths of the Abyss and The Scarlet Scourge appear in this and it will be told from multiple points of view. Oh, and a few characters from Tavingtonsbeauty's Warcraft Fanfics will make some appearances as well. She's been featuring some of my characters in her work so I'm simply returning the favor.

Disclaimer: Blizzard owns Warcraft. Chris Metzen wrote the lore for the games. As much as it pains me to say that, it's true. I wrote this story, though. All the original characters, etc. are of my own doing. If you don't like the idea of someone who wasn't contracted by Blizzard writing Warcraft Fan Fiction, stop reading here.

Prologue: The Wrath Gate

"Welcome to Northrend, Grand Marshall Aurabolt." said the guard on duty when we arrived at Fordragon Hold. "The Highlord awaits you at top of the ridge."

"Thank you." I replied as we exchanged salutes. After doing so, I turned to the six dozen proud members of Serene Adventure and said "Let's go."

"This is so exciting!" My apprentice Lillina exclaimed excitedly. "We're actually going to fight alongside the Stormwind's greatest champion!"

"Victory is ours this day." said Manthony. "A shame Evelyn isn't here to see this."

"Well, you know her." said her bother Talen. "When her skills are called upon, she can't well say no, can she?"

"Where is she, anyway?" Lillina asked him.

"I thought you knew?" The warrior replied. "She and Lady Helene were asked to aid the people of Gilneas. The earthquakes earlier this year destroyed the Greymane Wall that sealed it off from the outside world. A flood destroyed much of the land and many people are sick."

"If Evelyn is there, all will be well." I said as Highlord Fordragon came into view. Hearing our approach, he turned to greet us.

"Grand Marshall Aurabolt, it's good to see you're here." he said as we shook hands. "The final preparations have been made. The time has come for me to join the battle below. We will route the Scourge and capture the Wrath Gate!"

"My guild stands ready to assist you in battle." I said to him. "Just say the word and we will descend upon the undead like locusts."

"As much as I could use you and your allies in the battle to come, I must request you remain here at Fordragon Hold." he replied as he took up his sword and shield. "Should I fall in battle, command of our forces here would fall to you. If both of us were lost in battle, it would throw our soldiers into disarray and that would be a disaster."

"...Very well." I said after a long pause. "My guild and I shall remain here. My the Light guide you and your men, Highlord Fordragon." He nodded in reply as he and his subordinates made their way to the front line. We could hear and see the excitement erupt below as he made his way to the front.

"Highlord Bolvar!"

"Thank The Light!"

"For Lordaeron! For The Alliance!"

"Back you mindless wretches!" Fordragon roared as he cut down the a pair of ghouls who tried to pounce. No sooner had he fought them off, the massive gate ahead of him creaked open. What came out could only be described as titanic: The Vrykul. Whispers of the existence of the race of giants had been around for centuries. A few months ago, the ancient warrior race emerged from deep underground and attacked the Alliance and Horde come to challenge the Lich King.

As the Vrykul joined the battle, this confirmed for us they had indeed formed an unholy alliance with the Lich King. Bolvar raised his shield in time to defend against a wicked axe strike. I had little doubt that if an ordinary foot soldier tried to parry, he would have been cleaved in two.

I glanced at Talen and Manthony, who made no effort to hide their desire to join the battle. As much as I would have preferred going in myself, I was no going to break my word. I watched as one Vrykul, having lost his weapon, picked up a soldier and used him as a weapon to strike down other soldiers who marveled at his strength.

"What's going on over there?" Leon asked as the sounds of commotion erupted from the Horde base on the other side of the Wrath Gate.

"Rise up, sons of the Horde!" someone boomed in Orcish. "Blood and glory await us!" I looked in the direction of the base in time to see the vanguard of the Warsong Offensive-led by Saurfang the Younger-descend upon the battlefield and provide assistance to the Alliance against a common enemy.

"LOK'TAR O'GAR!" Saurfang roared as he led the charge. "FOR THE HORDE!"

"FOR THE HORDE!" The army at his back roared as they fell upon the Scourge. Saurfang joined Bolvar and together, they cut down the Vrykul in their path.

"I was wondering if you'd show up." Bolvar remarked as he allowed himself a moment's pause.

"I couldn't let the Alliance have all the fun today!" the Orc replied in Common before cutting down three Vrykul with a single swing of his axe. After a few hours later, all the Scourge were routed. Bolvar and Saurfang stood a few feet ahead of their combined forces and approached the Wrath Gate.

"Arthas!" Bolvar boomed, his voice echoing far. "The blood of your father, of your people demands justice! Come forth coward and answer for your crimes!" Just beyond the Wrath Gate was Icecrown Citadel itself. There was little doubt the gate was ours. All that needed to be done was open the gate and-

At that moment, the gate creaked open once more. This time, a long figure emerged. As he stepped into the light there was no mistaking who it was.

"The Lich King!" Lillina exclaimed as we beheld the Traitor Prince himself.

"You speak of justice?" he asked in response Bolvar's words. "Cowardice? I will show you the justice of the grave and the true meaning of _fear_!" As he spoke, we watched in horror as the slain Scourge behind him rose to their feet as if they were newly risen.

"Enough talk!" Saurfang roared as he charged. "Let it be finished!" As he swung his axe, the sound of it shattering against Frostmourne rung in the air. We could only watch in anguish as the Lich King claimed the soul of the Horde's finest Champion. I could only imagine how the Horde forces below felt seeing their leader slain before them.

"You will pay for all the lives you've stolen, traitor!" Bolvar exclaimed.

"Boldly stated, but there is nothing you can-" The Lich King was cut off by an explosion on the cliffs above the battlefield. I looked in the direction of the explosion and saw a plume of green smoke in the distance. A wicked laugh filled the air as several Forsaken catapults loaded with barrels took up positions along the perimeter of the battlefield below.

"Did you think we had forgotten?" One of the Forsaken boomed. "Did you think we had forgiven? Behold now the terrible vengeance of The Forsaken!"

"Sylvanas...!" The Lich King exclaimed as the barrels were launched at Alliance, Horde and Scourge alike.

"Death to the Scourge and death to the living!" the Forsaken exclaimed as the barrels exploded, unleashing their contents on everyone below. We watched in horror as the soldiers-Alliance and Horde alike-grabbed their throats as the plague unleashed upon them them poisoned their bodies. Most were killed instantly as their flesh seemed to slough off their bones.

The Scourge, who like the Forsaken were undead suffered a similar fate. While I was impressed the Forsaken had devised a way to use the Scourge's primary weapon of choice against their former master, I was more horrified at their apparent disregard for even their fellow Horde allies.

Bolvar, who was far enough to be out of the blast radius but not enough to avoid the approaching plague clouds, gave the order for all forces to retreat. From where we were, we would be spared what was without a doubt a horrible death for those experiencing it. Those who could ran as fast as they could while those overcome with the plague cloud collapsed and died. Bolvar held his breath as the cloud reached him while the Lich King, who was quickly overcome by the plague began to feel its effects. He was forced to his knees where he hacked and coughed violently. With an angry growl, he managed to stand once more and hobbled back through the gate.

"This...isn't...over." he said as the gate slammed shut behind him. The wicked laugh of the Forsaken who spoke before reminded me the danger was far from over.

"Now...all can see this is the hour of the Forsaken!" he said as he took his leave of the battlefield. The sound of Bolvar coughing returned my gaze to the battlefield. He looked in my direction with a knowing gaze. He wouldn't be leaving here alive, it was certain.

His death would incite the wrath of the Alliance.

"This is my fault." King Wrynn said as Fomortiis presented Bolvar's shield to him in Stormwind. "The Dragon Queen is right, Fomortiis. All is not lost. I will be the force that rises from the ashes and I will purge the evil of the Horde from this world! The deaths of our brothers and sisters will not have been in vain." It was obvious King Wrynn was feeling immense pain at the news of his close friend's death. As such, his words were understandable. Having been there myself, there was no denying the Forsaken were responsible for the attack.

"At the behest of Lady Proudmoore, we will allow a diplomatic mission to Orgrimmar to question the Horde's Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream". Queen Rhenn noted. "You and your guild will assist her in this journey and keep her safe from harm. Return to me with news from Orgrimmar. Speak to Jaina when you are ready to leave." As if at the sound of her name, Jaina teleported into the room.

"Do not do anything that would incite the Horde." she said to us. "The Warchief has agreed to see us on good faith." She opened the portal and signaled for us to follow.

And thus, the Prologue is completed. As always, information about Rhenn can be found in the work of her creator, Tavingtonsbeauty. The Scarlet Scourge plays a significantly smaller role so I will write that at a much later time.

Until then, add this to your favorites list =D


	2. Chapter 1: Audience With The Warchief

Call of the Crusade

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Audience With The Warchief

XxXxX

When we arrived in front of the gates of Orgrimmar, the guards brandished their weapons in anticipation. "I'm here to speak with Warchief Hellscream." said Jaina. "He is expecting me. These people are my personal guard."

"Wait here." One of the guards said before going inside. I had little doubt they were sizing us up before they would grant us entry. We did not have to wait long for the guard to return. "Lady Proudmoore, you may enter. The Warchief will allow only five of your men into Grommash Hold for your audience with him.

"Smart man." I noted as I turned to everyone. "Who wants to DOESN'T want to go the least?"

"I'll go." Lillina offered. "I met the Warchief at a summit a few months ago. My presence should help our cause."

"I'll go too." said Manthony.

"If he's going then I have to go." said his sister Celes.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"I guess it won't kill me to go, then." said Shorsoran.

"And I'll make five." I said to Jaina. "I've little doubt the new Warchief would be interested in meeting the Alliance equivalent of himself."

"Follow me." The guard said. "Grommash Hold is just inside, but don't get any ideas." Shorsoran opened her mouth to say something but held her tongue. Given the circumstances of our visit, she didn't want to give the guards a reason to harass the others while we were inside. We followed the guard through the expanse tunnel into Orgrimmar. Named for the Horde's first Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer—also the name of Thrall's weapon—Orgrimmar was the capital city of the Orcs and the Horde itself. It had been a little over a year since I'd last been in the city but it had changed greatly.

The stone walls were replaced with reinforced steel, the two Zepphelin Towers towered on a platform above and perhaps most impressively, the Warchief's seat of power was in the heart of the city. I had little doubt the change was meant to serve two purposes. The first was to intimidate dignitaries who visited thew city while the second made an attempt on the Warchief's life near-impossible. We gained stares from those who passed by but that was to be expected considering we were obviously on business from Stormwind.

"Warchief Hellscream will see you now." said the Orc standing at the entrance to the hold. He looked us over before moving aside so could pass. We walked inside and found we were not the only visitors who had come to see the Warchief. Two figures, whose backs were to us were speaking with him. Seeing us enter, Cairne Bloodhoof signaled for us to approach. Only then did The Warchief and his companions—Thrall and Sylvanas Windrunner—give us their full attention.

"I know why you are here." The Warchief said as he stood to his full height. "Tell your king the Forsaken scum will soon taste the wrath of Hellscream. Sylvanas was just explaining to me and Thrall there was coup in the Undercity. I will go and punish the usurpers personally."

"Warchief, Chieftain, Thrall, Lady Sylvanas." Jaina said in turn to the four in turn. "Bolvar Fordragon was like a brother to Varian. During his absence, Bolvar kept the Alliance and Stormwind together. He is angry and blames the Horde as a whole for what happened at the Wrath Gate."

"How dare he?" Garrosh boomed. "The Horde lost many of its best soldiers to those traitorous Forsaken just like the Alliance! Tell your king this is a matter that concerns only the Horde and will be dealt with accordingly."

"It is as the Warchief says." said Sylvanas. "The Dreadlord Varimathras led a coup in the Undercity. I barely escaped with my life. It was he who gave the order for The New Plague being developed to be used at the Wrath Gate. I was just telling Thrall and Hellscream all that of know of the traitorous Dreadlord and his conspirator, Grand Apothecary Putress."

"The Horde grieves for death of Bolvar Fordragon." said Thrall. "I knew him to be a human of great honor and respect. While the Horde will not agitate the Alliance, we will not hesitate to defend ourselves if provoked."

"I'm afraid it may not be as simple as that." I said. "Unlike everyone else in this room I was there. My companions were there. We saw what the New Plague did at the Wrath Gate. We could do nothing but watch as Humans and Orcs alike died slow, horrible deaths. While I'm grateful the Warchief will deal with the matter personally, I believe it's only fair the Alliance is allowed the opportunity to punish Putress. After he's been dealt with, The Undercity will be returned to Sylvanas."

"You watch your tongue!" Hellscream snapped. "The Alliance has no authority to make such a declaration unless it wants war! You will show the Warchief of the Horde the proper respect."

"I don't think you want to go there with me, Warchief." I said as stepped forward and glared at him, being mindful to keep my hands away from the sword tied to my back. "I'm not one of your peons and as I'm sure you know, respect and honor are earned and not given. Your predecessor understood this even though he and Varian disagreed on many things. I can assure you that although this would be a bad time to go to war with the Alliance, if you want it King Wrynn would be more than happy to give you one." No one said anything after this. Of course, Garrosh could only answer one of two ways without looking weak in front of his allies. Everyone knew what they were so that just left the question of which he would choose.

"I know what you'd like yo say Garrosh but for the sake of the Horde, I hope you will be careful in your words." said Cairne. "I know this human. He earned the respect of Thrall, The Blood Elves and the Forsaken in the past. Unlike his King, this human has proven himself in my eyes." Hellscream shot him a death-glare but it was obvious the effect it would have.

"Kor'Kron, prepare for transport!" Hellscream boomed." We we're going to Lordaeron! "At Cairne's behest, I will be take your words into consideration. Tell your King we will march on Undercity and mail the traitor's head to Stormwind. That is all. You may leave now!"

"But-!" Jaina exclaimed but Thrall raised his hand for her to stop. Without another word, Garrosh rose and left the room. Sylvanas looked at each of us with interest before following the Warchief out of the room.

"I must agree with Hellscream on this one, Jaina." he said as he walked over to her and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I will meet you in Tirisfal Glades and show you another way into The Undercity."

"You have my thanks." I replied. "And for the sake of the Horde and the Alliance, pray Varian and Hellscream do not see each other."

"Cairne and I will do what we can to keep him in check." The former Warchief said as he glanced at the Tauren Chieftain. "Go with honor Grand Marshall, Lady Proudmoore."

XxXxX

"The Horde has lost The Undercity?" King Wrynn asked after Fomortiis and Jaina delivered their report to the King and Queen. "This an an opportune time for us to reclaim it for the Alliance and restore it to its former glory. You have done well bringing this to my attention, Aurabolt."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Your Highness." Fomortiis replied, to which Lillina and Celes gasped in surprise.

"You mean you're going?" Lillina exclaimed.

"As soon as possible, yes." Fomortiis replied. "With Thrall as our guide, we should have The Undercity secured before the Horde arrives from Orgrimmar."

"I must advise against this." said Jaina. "If we take The Undercity without the Horde's approval, it will give them the perfect excuse to attack Alliance settlements on Kalimdor including Theramore. I may be a member of the Alliance but the safety of the people who put trust me with their lives comes first. If you're going to do this Varian, you're doing it without me."

"Guard!" Varian roared. Almost instantly, two guards came forward. "Put Lady Proudmoore in The Vault until The Undercity is secured."

"WHAT?" Jaina, Rhenn and Lillina exclaimed almost in unison.

"She will try to either stop us or tip off the Warchief of our plans." Fomortiis explained. "It would be best if she is denied the opportunity to try either."

"I know you do not approve my actions, but I must do this." Varian said to Rhenn. "Bolvar would have wanted this."

"Highlord Fordragon would have wanted you to do your duty as the King of Stormwind, yes." she replied as her made no effort to hide her anger. "But he would be furious to know you took his death as an excuse to go to war with the Horde at such a critical time. The war against the Lich King is a righteous crusade and one that many of the Alliance's sons and daughters won't return from. I've little doubt Bolvar would agree with me when I say a war against the Horde would be doing the Lich King's work for him."

"Then let history show that it was the Forsaken who started this." I said, having heard enough. "Leon, open a portal to Tirisfal Glades."

"While you were in Orgrimmar, I sent Valeera and Broll Bearmantle ahead to the Sewer entrance to The Undercity." said Varian as Leon opened the portal. "I have some preparations to make but I will be there to lead the assault personally."

XxXxX

End Chapter 1. I was originally planning to include The Battle For The Undercity here but because of what I have in mind, I thought it would have been too much to include it here. I wrote this in a day so it'll be at least a week before the next update. Cataclysm goes live on Tuesday so...yeah.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle For The Undercity

Call of the Crusade

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

A/N: Yes, I made you wait so I could write two Winter Veil stories. I hope the wait was worth it, no sarcasm intended.

XxXxX

Chapter 2: Battle For The Undercity

XxXxX

When we arrived in the Ruins of Lordaeron, thousands of soldiers from Stormwind and Ironforge as well as several hundred Sentinels and Vindicators arrived by Mage portals. I had little doubt the number alone would be enough to lay siege to The Undercity for some time. "This has to be pretty exciting for you guys." Shorsoran said to Manthony and Celes. "You two grew up in Lordaeron after all."

"The home we came to love died when Arthas betrayed us to the Scourge." Manthony replied. "I feel duty-bound to do my part to help begin its restoration."

"Well said." said some of the Stormwind regulars gathered.

"Death to the Traitor Prince!" one man exclaimed.

"Death to the Scourge!" A second said.

"Death to the Forsaken!" a third exclaimed.

"Light willing, you'll have the opportunity to do all three." said King Wrynn as he emerged from the Stormwind portal. He was dressed in full armor, his trademark claymore in hand. His hair was tied back into a thick, bushy ponytail that down his back to his waist. There was no doubt that we would be fighting alongside Lo'Gosh: The Ghost Wolf.

"Has anyone seen Thrall?" Lillina asked. "He was supposed to meet us–eyah!" she yelped when the Blood Elf Rogue Valeera suddenly appeared next to her.

"Change of plan." she said to me and Varian. "I was just speaking to Sylvanas at the main entrance to The Undercity. They're going to need his Shamanistic powers to overcome the trials set by Varimathras to stop their advance. Fortunately, we're not too far from the other way in. Broll should have found it by now."

"It's this way!" he exclaimed as he ran over to us. "At the top of this hill!"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." I said when I saw the entrance to the sewers. "Chances are good the way won't be heavily guarded with the Horde attacking from the front. We should have a clear shot through the city to where Putress is holed up."

"Heroes of the Alliance, the hunt for Putress begins now!" Varian boomed. "Not even death itself will stop the Alliance's fist of justice!"

"Here, here!" The crowd exclaimed. "FOR THE ALLIANCE!"

"Assuming the Banshee Queen's words are true, what happens after Putress has been dealt with?" Lillina asked me.

"Our work is here done after he's been dealt with." I said. "But if the Horde wants to start something, I'd be more than happy to kick them out of The Undercity."

"Then allow us to aid you in the battle to come." a new voice said. Everyone turned to see an army of people—some in armor, others wearing hoods—running up behind us. They were led by three figures three men on horses, one of which wore a hood that concealed his face.

"Genn?" Varian said in surprise, having recognized one of the three.

"I always said you'd make a fine warrior, Varian." he replied before motioning to the army gathered behind him. "This is my son Liam and my most trusted general, Crowley. The Forsaken have been hounding my people for years. When I received word The Horde lost The Undercity, we knew it was our chance to take their foothold in Lordaeron. We just entered Tirisfal Glades when we saw the colors of Stormwind and knew this to be fate."

"Good King Wrynn, please allow us to join you in battle." Prince Liam said. "With the might of Gilneas at your side, we can make the Forsaken and the Horde fear humanity as they should!"

"What do you think?" Varian asked me.

"I can think of no reason why not." I replied. "The past is the past but this is now. I do have one question, however. Why are half your men wearing robes?"

"Ah, yes." said Genn. "If I allow you to see the Secret of Gilneas, will you promise to withhold judgement?"

"Very well." Varian replied. "You have my word." Genn and Crowley dismounted and stepped away from their horses. Crowley suddenly threw off his cloak and transformed...into a Worgen! To our surprise, the cloaked men followed suit. The others didn't seem fazed by the transformation, either. Of course, the Stormwind regulars were terrified.

"Calm yourselves, everyone!" I exclaimed. When I looked back at Genn, he too had transformed into a Worgen. "That's pretty impressive. It looks like Gilneas has been punished for abandoning The Alliance."

"My thoughts exactly." The king remarked. "I'm not sure my men could trust your cursed people."

"Our bodies may have been cursed by we still have our minds." said Crowley. "It took some time for our people to accept those of us who were transformed as well. I assure you, we can tell friend from foe."

"If Prince Liam is willing to trust the Worgen with his life, that's an endorsement for me." I said as I shook Crowley's hand. "Welcome back to the Alliance. Now let's go punish the Forsaken."

XxXxX

We descended into the sewers to find the place filled with Abominations. Wave after wave of them came to stop our advance but our resolve got us through. Awaiting as the end was a massive undead sewer worm. It began grabbing soldiers and devouring them whole. To make matters worse, the corrosive acid pool it lay in reduced those who engaged it to skeletons in minutes.

"Soldiers, get back!" Varian warned. "It's too dangerous!"

"Spirits of the Earth, heed my call and create a path before us!" Carbina said as she communed with the elements. We watched as steps of stone rose up, allowing us to reach the blight worm safely.

"Good thinking, Carbina!" Thortone exclaimed before charging at the monstrosity.

"Hey, wait!" Aurabolt called, but it was too late. We watched as the worm snapped up Thortone in a single bite. He gave no outcry but it was obvious he'd been instantly killed.

"How could that thing defeat a warrior of the Holy Light so easily...?" I asked.

"Let's see if it's allergic to fire!" Angel exclaimed as she launched a huge fireball, scorching the creature's hide. "At least we know it can be harmed with magic."

"You'll need more fire to bring it down." Lillina said as she began to spellcast. "Great Fire, I call upon you to consume this unnatural creature of the Forsaken! Consume!" A Fire Elemental appeared behind her and then began to attack the elemental.

"Come forth!" Leon said as he summoned a Water Elemental.

"Heed my call!" Carbina said as she added an Earth Elemental and a Wind Elemental to the group, completing the quartet. The three joined Lillina's Fire Elemental and beat down the creature until it was no more.

"That unnatural creature had to be destroyed." said Carbina. "The Elements wish it as much as the rest of us."

"Excellent." said Aurabolt as he walked over to where Thortone's axe lay. He picked it up and gave it to Cilie. "That's all that's left of your brother. I suggest you remember what led to his demise."

"Absolutely." she replied as she accepted it. "I'll see that Putress gets a taste of it personally."We made our way through the tunnels opened before us. When we entered The Undercity, we came upon a trail of bodies leading towards the throne room.

"What the hell?" said Liam. "What happened here?"

"Horde." Varian replied as he examined the body of an Orc. "They're here in force...somewhere."

"In that case, we'd better keep moving." said Crowley. "I've picked up our prey's scent. He's close."

"I can feel him nearby myself." Lillina noted. "Let's go." We rushed through the hallway as we made our way towards the Apothecarium. Just as we rounded the corner, an army of demons rushed from the laboratory to meet our advance.

"Looks like Putress is working with The Burning Legion." Aurabolt noted as he pulled his sword free from its harness. "We're taking no prisoners!" That was all that needed to be said as we descended upon them. Soon, freshly animated Abominations joined the fight. The Worgen methodically cut into constructs at their stitches and tore open the throats of the demons. After over an hour of fierce fighting, all the demons and abominations were dead. They were joined by the bodies of almost two dozen soldiers but we had no time to tend to them.

"Putress is just ahead!" Varian said as he broke into a run. "He has no where to hide!" We ran down the hall and entered the Laboratory. As soon as I saw what it contained, I felt violently ill. Hanging from the ceiling were dozens of people of various races. Waste, blood and body parts littered the floor. The Forsaken were not bothered by this but for their living allies, the scent alone had to be unbearable. The smell of fresh corpses and the dying overpowered the room. There was no doubt they were all being kept alive solely to test the concoctions they were creating.

XxXxX

"By the Light..." Celes trailed. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"There's nowhere to run, monster!" Varian boomed as we rushed down the stairs to confront the undead man responsible for Bolvar's death.

"It will not end like this!" Putress said as he began to drink the potions and elixirs on the table before him. "I've worked too hard! So many years... I... I will consume more energy!" He flung open several casks, releasing living oozes that began to attack us. The Worgen and Sentinels set work engaging them at once.

"The power washes through me!" Putress roared as he set his bizarre experiments on us. "I see... EVERTHING! MORE SUFFERING AWAITS!"

"Beat them back!" Leon exclaimed as he froze several ghouls in place with an ice spell. "Aurabolt, Your Majesties, now's your chance!" We didn't need to be told twice. Varian, Genn, Liam and myself ran through the opening he created and engaged Putress directly. Everyone else was busy fighting off the seemingly endless waves of slimes and undead so it was up to us to defeat him.

Varian and Genn were like a blur despite fighting the same foe. I knew Genn was at least twice Varian's age but as a Worgen, he was having no trouble keeping up with the Warrior King. I had to admit I was impressed watching them fight up close. "Aurabolt!" Liam exclaimed. I managed to dodge Putress' mace just in time. I shot him a grateful nod and returned to the fighting myself.

"I will not be denied!" Putress roared. "You're all insects before me!"

"Even insects can be deadly when they attack in swarms!" Genn shot back as he punctured the large tank on Putress' back. Instinctively, we all jumped back when it began to leak green fluids.

"What have you done?" the Grand Apothecary shrieked when he noticed the breach. In the next moment, he suddenly exploded.

"Sealed yer doom." said Cilie as she lowered her bow. "That was fer Thortone."

"A little warning would have been nice but thanks." I said. With their creator dead, the ghouls and slimes were disposed of very quickly. That allowed us the time to rest as the realization of what the Forsaken had planned set in.

"What say you now, Putress?" Varian taunted as he held Putress' skull. He then stuffed it into his satchel and turned to address us. "Look around you, brothers and sisters. Open your eyes! Look at what they have done to our kingdom! How much longer will we allow these savages and the blasphemies they create free reign in our world? I have seen the Horde's world. I have been inside their cities. Inside their minds. I know what evil lies in the hearts of Orcs."

No one said anything and the room hung silent for a few moments. Unlike the rest of us Varian did live among the Horde for a time against his will. He'd been split in two by Onyxia at the time but the experience coupled with the Second War, the deaths of his parents, Tiffin and Bolvar made him understandably opposed to the existence Orcs with few exceptions.

"I wonder if the Horde succeeded in their campaign." said Talen.

"If they have, we probably shouldn't linger here." I said. "Before we go, we should make sure the Forsaken can never use this lab again."

"The Undercity belongs to the Horde once more!" Everyone heard Hellscream suddenly boom in Orcish. "LOK'TAR!"

"GARROSH?" Varian exclaimed in surprise as he started towards the Throne Room."HERE?ONWARD! We end this now!"

"Serene Adventure, let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Gilneas, our vengeance is nearly complete!" said Liam as Crowley and the Worgen howled. Varian, Genn and I led the way through the halls of Undercity as we entered the hall leading to the underground throne room, we found the place littered with the bodies of demon and Horde alike. The Undercity was constructed as a sort of secondary castle should Lordaeron fall in a siege. It was also where political prisoners were kept. It would seem Sylvanas used this throne room to run The Undercity.

When we entered we found Thrall, Sylvanas, Garrosh and Lorthe'mar Theron standing before the body of Varimathras. They turned at the sound of our approach.

"King Wrynn?" Garrosh exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing in a Horde City?"

"Taking out the trash." he replied as he removed Putress' skull from his satchel. "The deaths of those who were killed at the Wrath Gate have been avenged."

"I was just about to deal with him myself." Garrosh said as he made no effort to hide his surprise and amazement. "I can't believe I'm about to say this I think I might have been wrong about you."

"The Orcs have a battle cry: 'LOK'TAR OGAR!'" Varian said more to us than the Horde leaders assembled. "It means 'victory or death.' Fitting..."

"Indeed." Garrosh continued as Thrall shot me a questioning look. I started to nod but stopped half-way when I noticed Sylvanas and Genn were exchanging death glares. "This has been a glorious day for both the Alliance and the Horde! We will feast and honor our fallen warriors!"

"Excuse me, Garrosh..." Thrall said when he noticed Sylvanas and Genn staring at each other.

"Not now, Thrall." he replied as he returned his attention to King Wrynn. "As thanks for your assistance in our retaking The Undercity, you have my word no harm will come to you or your men when you withdraw."

"I can hold back no longer!" Genn exclaimed as he transformed. "Gilneas demands justice!" The Gilneans with him barked or yelled in agreement. All save one.

"No, Father!" Liam exclaimed as he spread his arms. "Now is not the time for that! We must remember our place in this fight!"

"It's ok." Varian suddenly said. "Because the real fight's just begun. I was away for too long. My absence cost us the lives of some of our greatest heroes. Trash like Hellscream and this evil witch were allowed to roam free - unchecked. The time has come to make things right: To disband your treacherous kingdom of murderers and thieves. Putress was the first strike. Many more will come. I've waited a long time for this, Garrosh Hellscream. For every time I was thrown into one of your damned arenas...for every time I killed a green-skinned aberration like Thrall...I could only think of one thing."

"Varian!" I heard a familiar voice echo in the halls we just came from. There was no mistaking who it was but I knew not even she could stop what the king just started.

"What our world could be without you and your twisted Horde." he finished as he unsheathed his sword. "It ends now, Warchief! ATTACK! FOR STORMWIND! FOR BOLVAR! FOR THE ALLIANCE!"

"Defend the Kings!" I exclaimed as the air came alive with spells and other projectiles. "I said 'KINGS!' and I mean both!"

"VARIAN, NO! STOP!" said Queen Rhenn as she and Jaina entered the room. Seizing the opportunity, Sylvanas notched her bow and took aim...at Rhenn.

"RHENN!" Varian and I exclaimed at the same time. Seeing the danger, Genn put himself between Sylvanas and Rhenn just as the arrow was set loose.

"FATHER!" Liam said as time seemed to slow to a crawl. Varian, Genn, Rhenn and I looked in shock as Liam took the arrow meant for Rhenn Genn was willing to take for himself. The arrow pierced his heart, felling him instantly.

"LIAM!" Genn cried in horror as he son lay dying before him.

"Fool!" Sylvanas hissed. "That was not meant for you!" An ear-splitting roar paralyzed me and everyone around me few a few seconds as Genn jumped across the room and fell upon Sylvanas. Varian intercepted Garrosh, denying Sylvanas his assistance. Thrall wisely held back, not daring to attack a man who just saw his son take what should have been his.

"The arrowhead's soaked in poison...!" Jaina said as she and Rhenn pulled it out of Liam. "He can't be saved."

"You'll have your vengeance soon enough, Genn!" said Varian as he matched Hellscream move for move.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Hellscream shot back as he raised his axe, Gorehowl.

"ENOUGH!" Thrall suddenly exclaimed. In the next moment, everyone was encased in a block of ice. I turned to see it was Jaina who'd done it.

"It did not have to be like this." she said before casting another spell. In the next moment, we were just outside Greymane Manor in Gilneas. The Alliance Forces, anyway.

"Why did you do that?" Genn exclaimed. "I was just about to finish off that witch!"

"It can't be helped." Varian said in disgust. "If not for her past deeds and the fact she was aided by Thrall and Queen Rhenn..."

"Father..." Liam said from where he lay. At once, Genn was at his side. "Don't throw your life away for me. The people of Gilneas...they...they need their king. They need..."

"Don't talk, son." Genn replied soothingly as he reverted to his original form. The door of the manor opened and several people ran outside. The way was made so that they could come to the side of their king and prince. I recognized two of the women as Queen Mia and Princess Tess.

"Liam!" one of the two exclaimed. "My son!"

"Mia, Tess." Genn said as he lifted Liam into his arms. "If not for our son, Gilneas would mourn my death instead of his."

"Lead our people, Father." Liam whispered as his eyes dimmed. "You...must...lead..." And then he breathed his last. The citizens of Gilneas removed their hats while the Worgen citizens howled mournfully. It truly was a dark day for all Gilneas.

XxXxX

"For too long have the Horde been left unchecked." said Varian as he delivered some remarks at Liam Greymane's funeral two days later. "We allowed their territories to prosper and in return for our generosity they plotted and planned our demise. Peace? Useless. It's gotten us nowhere. We have lost some of our greatest heroes to 'peace.' Let us see what battle brings."

"Here, here!" Crowley exclaimed as Varian looked at Genn and Mia Greymane. There was no denying it was the death of their son that paved the way for open war between the Alliance and the Horde. After what Sylvanas almost did in The Undercity, I knew I wanted a pierce of her for myself.

"It is with great pride I welcome Gilneas and their Worgen brethren back into the Alliance." he continued. "There is no denying we have the same enemy now. Together, we will do all we can to ensure Liam did not die for nothing. Sylvanas, Garrosh and the Horde will punished."

After the funeral, we met with King Wrynn and Queen Rhenn in Stormwind. The day after the funeral, the Forsaken launched an offensive against Gilneas and the city fell. The surviving members of the Greymane Family now lived in Stormwind in the protection of the Wrynn Family. As much as I knew the king would have loved to commit the full might of the Alliance against the Forsaken, he didn't forget for Scourge were priority.

"Return to Northrend, Grand Marshall Aurabolt." he said. "Conquer it for your king - FOR THE ALLIANCE!"

"I'll consider it a warmup for the Forsaken." he replied as he dropped to one knee. "And besides, there is a certain floating Necropolis I've been meaning to do something about..."

XxXxX

End Chapter 2. I did this one sitting. Consider it a Christmas present for all my Warcraft fans! Due to computer problems that will result in my Hard Drive being replaced early next week, it might be a while between updates again. Next up: Naxxramas. I'm giving each wing its own chapter. The introductory chapter is next and picks up where Winter Veil Miracle left off.


	4. Chapter 3: The Looming Necropolis

Call of the Crusade

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 3: The Looming Necropolis

XxXxX

Everyone was more than a little surprised to see me walk into the Wintergarde Inn. After all, I was nearly killed defending Stormwind from the Scourge last month. I'd been tended to by King Wrynn's personal physicians and healers during my recovery and now I felt it was time for me to join the war against the Scourge. "Are you sure you're ok to be up and about, Mother?" Lillina asked as I sat by the fireplace. "If you allowed yourself more time to recover, no one would think less of you."

"Lillina, I'm one of the founding members of this guild along with your father." I replied. "Aside from the reputation our guild has, Fomortiis wouldn't have allowed me to come to Northrend if he felt I'd be useless."

"Speaking of our fearless leader, where is he?" asked Leon. "I saw him and Abyssion by the bar yesterday and their mounts never left the stables."

"Don't worry about it." Fomortiis himself said as he and my Death Knight husband entered the Inn. At the sound of his voice, all guild members stopped whatever they were doing and gave him their full attention. "Abyssion and I were just doing a small favor for Tirion Fordring. It's good to see you're all awake. In the aftermath of the Wrath Gate incident and last night's raid, it's time Naxxramas be brought down for good. Serene Adventure has been contracted for what will likely be a suicide mission."

"H-How much are we talking here?" Talen asked as several people voiced themselves in agreement.

"250,000 Gold per wing plus another 500,000 for Kel'Thuzad's Phylactery." Abyssion replied, to which the mood lightened greatly. "Even split 115 ways, it's more than enough to go on a small vacation with your cut of the payout."

"And you think we can do this?" Asked newcomer Rolanto, a Worgen Warrior.

"No." Fomortiis replied. "I know we _will_ do this. If you don't want to risk your life for a small fortune and dealing a major blow to the Lich King, I'll understand. You can wait here but you won't be getting any of the payout."

"Count me in." said Myrmid as she stood. "I don't need the money but if we don't do something about Naxxramas, we can forget about moving on to Icecrown."

"I agree." said Angel as she and her brother stood. "We didn't come all this way expecting things to be easy."

"I'm interested in seeing if the Death Knight who almost killed my mother is in there." said Lillina as she glanced at me. "And it'll give me the opportunity to fight alongside both of my parents for the first time."

"Count me in." said Feyonah. "You'll need an experienced healer along for sure."

"Our Guild will become legendary after this." said Leon. "I'll quite enjoy finally punishing Kel'Thuzad for betraying the Kirin Tor." After several minutes, the entire guild was on their feet.

"Everyone has the rest of the day to make their preparations and write letters to their families." said Fomortiis. "I'm not going to lie when I say some of you won't be coming back alive. Those who fall will have their share sent to their families. In the event I am killed, Leon will assume command of the Guild and so on. Any Questions?"

"Just one." I said. "Will you be going as Fomortiis the Warlock or Aurabolt the Paladin?"

"Both of course." he replied as he removed the catalyst he used for each class from his pocket. "I'll alternate between the two as the situation requires it. I suggest everyone gets plenty of rest. You're going to need it."

XxXxX

The snow was lightly falling when I went back outside. Because of its positioning, Wintergarde was darkened in the middle of the day. That made the best times to enjoy the sunlight in the morning or in the afternoon. Of course the reason the sun did not shine all day on the town was because Naxxramas blotted it out. As I gazed at the floating fortress of death, I wondered if it was as big inside as it looked from the outside.

"I thought I'd find you here." I turned to see my father standing behind me. "In the five years since Naxxramas was raised from Icecrown, it has been raided almost 300 times. Not once has it even been fully conquered—until now. Unlike the other raids, we have someone who knows the inside very well."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "Wait—you?"

"I wish." he replied with a smirk. "Dexterose was raised as a Death Knight in Naxxramas. She honed her skills there for a while and was even rumored to have been a candidate to be one of The Four Horsemen in the Military Quarter. That is, until she was reassigned to Acherus along with half of the officers in Naxxramas for the conquest of the Scarlet Enclave."

"So that's where you met her then?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied. "Even after the Lich King sent us to die, her lust for combat never faded. To her, going up against her old friends is a homecoming. There's no other Death Knight you'd want to raid Naxxramas with, I assure you."

"I'm not worried about that." I said as I gazed at the necropolis. "Only what awaits."

"That's understandable." said Mother as she joined us. "Fighting living, breathing opponents who probably have families is one thing. Fighting undead, soulless corpses whose will is no longer theirs is another. Although the Forsaken and the Ebon Blade retained a small amount of their will when they were being controlled by the Lich King, they knew very well that what their bodies were being forced to do was evil."

"I can assure you the Scourge we will face tomorrow have no sense of morals." Father added. "I used to count myself among them, after all. They will not allow you pause to catch your breath. They will not give you quarter unless it's in undeath. They will do all they can to make you suffer. That's why we must treat every fight like it's our last."

"It's a good thing I walk two paths, then." I said. "I can summon demons as a Warlock and call upon the Elements as a Shaman. The Scourge will find me extremely difficult to kill."

"I'll hold you to that." said Mother before adding "Aurabolt is dividing the guild into four groups of twenty-five with each group taking a wing. There's a good chance we'll be split up in there as well."

"If we are split up, I'll fight even harder to survive for our reunion." I vowed. "The Scourge may be relentless but I can be just as driven. I am a Warlock _and_ a Shaman after all."

"Did you just say_ 'Shaman'_?" a Draenei woman I'd never met before asked as she approached. From her attire I knew she herself was a Shaman. "I joined the Farseers who sought to spread our teachings to the Human and Dwarven lands. If there was a human who walked the path of the elements, I'd know them."

"Hello, Feyonah." Mother greeted. "This is my husband Abyssion and my daughter Lillina. How fares the Earthen Ring's investigation?"

"We still haven't been able to determine what the cause of all those natural disasters are but they're definitely unnatural." she replied curtly. "If Farseer Cilie were still with us, she'd have this figured out in no time at all."

"Who?" I asked. "Wait, you don't mean that Dwarven Huntress do you?"

"Farseer Cilie was a powerful Shaman on Draenor." Myrmid explained as she joined us. "She was also my twin sister. She and my husband were killed during a battle with Satyrs in Ashenvale a few months before Arya was born. Feyonah trained under her."

"Even so, it seems my insight isn't as in-depth as hers." Feyonah replied. "Getting back to what were talking about before Lillina, I'd like to see a demonstration. If you are a Shaman as you say you are, I want to see for myself."

"The elements aren't to be called upon on a whim." I replied. "Unlike magic and the Holy Light, one must take care to remember their role as a Shaman."

"My sister said the same thing once." I heard Myrmid say to my parents.

"That's true." Feyonah noted. "If you put your trust in them, the elements will answer no matter how bold you are if the cause is just. Now are a Shaman or aren't you?" I shot Myrmid and mother a look and they nodded for me to proceed.

"Very well." I replied as I dismissed my Voidwalker. I stretched out and allowed myself to become one with the elements. I could feel the earth beneath me pulsing in kind. The air above me danced around my face to show it was listening. The impatient flames of the braziers in the courtyard flared up and even the snow seemed to tense up in anticipation.

"They have acknowledged you as a Shaman." Feyonah noted. "It would appear your claim is true and for that you have my-"

"Swift and powerful thunder who races across the sky and trembles the earth with your destructive power, your faithful servant calls upon your awesome power!" I said as I prepared to cast. Enthralled, the elements responded accordingly. I could feel the current of lightning beginning to run through my veins.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" I heard Leon ask as he and Aurabolt came over.

"Power that smashes the ground, become thunderbolts in my hands!" I continued. The skies darkened as black storm clouds appeared in the skies. I could feel the destructive bolts of energy in my fingertips calling for release and soon I would grant their request. Seeing a large stitched golem in the distance, I was ready. "Destructive Thunder, crash!" The deadly volts of electricity found their marks. The undead giant staggered momentarily before collapsing, its body bursting into flames. Only then did the skies brighten once more.

XxXxX

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't just see it myself." I said in amazement. "You singlehandedly took down what an army of battle-hardened soldiers couldn't. I think I've found who is going to lead the group going into the Construct Quarter."

"A-Are you you serious!" Abyssion exclaimed. "That's the most difficult of the four!"

"I was going to lead that group myself but after what I've just seen, I think she'll be better suited for the task." I replied as I turned to her. "You'll be with 24 other people. Think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely." she replied.

"Good." I said as I turned to Leon and Abyssion. "Then we have our four raid leaders: Paladin/Warlock, Death Knight, Mage and Warlock/Shaman. We'll meet tonight to work out who should go with who later today. Dexterose should be back by then with an update on-"

"Get down!" Zane suddenly exclaimed before he and Cilie fired arrows at a gargoyle flying straight for me. Their aim brought it low enough for Abyssion and Leon to finish it off.

"What the hell was that supposed to do alone?" Lillina asked as Leon removed the scroll tied to the gargoyle's leg and opened it.

"It's a ransom letter." he said as he handed the scroll to me.

"Her cover was blown." I said as I read the letter. "She's holed up in the Military Quarter and she's being tortured by Instructor Razuvious. He says he'll kill her if Abyssion doesn't come personally."

"He got his wish." Abyssion replied. "He'll soon wish he didn't seek me out when I'm through with him!"

"This obviously moves up the raid as well." I said to Leon, Abyssion and Lillina. "Assemble all guild members! We leave for Naxxramas in one hour!" After the three left to gather everyone, I used the Ankh in my pocket to transform into a Paladin and then drank down a bottle of Runic Mana Potion. I had little doubt the Holy Light would be better suited for the task to come. I waited until everyone had arrived before speaking.

"Everyone's here." Myrmid reported.

"Dexterose is being held hostage." I announced. "Because of this, we must move on Naxxramas a day sooner than planned. We know that our friend is being held in the Military Quarter of Naxxramas, which Abyssion will be leading the assault on. Leon will be leading the assault on the Arachnid Quarter while Lillina will lead the assault on the Construct Quarter. I will lead the assault on the Plague Quarter. The rest of you will be our reinforcements and remain at the entrance just inside Naxxramas. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask."

"Who's going with whom?" Feyonah asked.

"I was just getting to that." I replied. "Ideally, there must be at least six healers per group and three willing to lead the charge. Had we more time, I would have split you up and allowed you time to formulate a plan. Will all the healers present please raise their hands?"

To my relief, 30 people raised their hands. "Excellent. Now those who will, for lack of a better word 'tank'?"

This time, 20 people raised their hands. "Of the 50 'tanks' and healers, which of you are dual specialized for damage, 'tanking' or healing?" All 50 raised their hands. "Excellent. I think I know what we'll do from here..." Fifteen minutes later, our four groups of 25 were set.

The Healers in my group would be Myrmid (of course), Celes, Kaldorei Druid Adweena, Bronzebeard Priestess Erina, Wildhammer Shaman Astirus and the Gnome Priest Fairlite. The Tanks would be Zane, Midas, Vindicator Valah and the Human Death Knight Damien. Both Carbina and Paima would be joining Lillina while Manthony, Feyonah and Talen would go with Leon. Going with Abyssion would be Priestess Jiyan, the Paladin Nautiica and the Priest Alex.

"It looks like we're set." said Angel as we entered Naxxramas a short time later. "Not that I don't mind riding shotgun with Abyssion or anything, but I wish I could watch Madam Thunderbolt put on a show like what I saw earlier."

"Just make it through yours and you'll get your chance." she replied before turning to me, Abyssion and Leon. "I know you made me a group leader because all of my strengths to be brought out. I know what this means and I promise I'll get everyone through this."

"If things get too dangerous, you know how to contact Shorsoran." said Leon as he pointed to the Summon Stone I created upon arrival as a Warlock. I gave it enough power to last for three days straight. "No one will think less of you for using it."

"That's enough, Leon." I warned. "Besides, she is my protege and has proven herself in my eyes. You have your own quarter of this floating fun house to worry about."

"Got room for a four more?" a familiar voice asked. The four of us turned to see four figures had just arrived. My eyebrows arched when they entered the light.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Lillina.

"Does _he_ know?" I asked.

"Of course not." the oldest of the four replied but then added "I'm glad we got here in time, though. I'm interested in seeing if how the man matches against the legend."

"You give me too much credit, milady." I said with a laugh. "Very well, but while you're here you're just mercenaries. You're to follow our orders no matter how crazy they might be. Can you do that?"

"Absolutely." she replied as they each joined a different group. "Let's get this party started."

XxXxX

End Chapter 3. Aside from one person, you're all probably wondering who the four newcomers at the end are. You'll find out over the course of the next four chapters. Yes, I'm giving each wing its own chapter. Everyone named aside from the four guests are my actual characters in World of Warcraft. I have four accounts so that eliminated making up names.

My Computer's brain (hard drive) is probably going to be transplanted next week and I'm going to write the next five chapters in succession and release 'em as I finish them over the course of the next month.

See you in 2011!


	5. Chapter 4: Infiltrating the Necropolis

Call of the Crusade

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

A/N: Change of plan. I'm going to shrink the Raid to two chapters with all four wings in this chapter and the final wing in the next. When you read this you'll begin to understand why I decided to merge things.

...Well, that and I've kept you waiting for far too long.

XxXxX

Chapter 4: Infiltrating the Necropolis

XxXxX

We made our way deep into the Arachnid Quarter laying waste to all who attacked us. The hall split in two but because of the danger, I would decide what route we would take first. "We're going left." I said as I led the way through the passage.

"I can't help but wonder how the others are doing." said Alanis, the Mage who joined us at the last minute.

"Are you worried?" Talen asked.

"It's not as much worry as it is curiosity." she replied. "Jamiy and Abyssion fighting together would be quite amusing."

"Isn't he second only to the Highlord himself?" Manthony asked as we entered a room with a massive cobweb for a floor.

"Technically yes, but Thassarian and Kolitra outrank him as the envoys to the Alliance and the Horde respectively." she replied as the web suddenly vibrated. At this, everyone froze and looked down. The sounds of skittering told us we would shortly have company.

"Form up!" I exclaimed as everyone drew close. All the gaps in our defenses instantly vanished. In the next moment we were beset arachnids. I froze them in place to allow the ranged attacks to pick them off safely. Two more waves came to meet a similar fate.

"I think that was the last of them." said Manthony. Right after saying that, a large spider emerged from the pit below. "...Forget I said that."

"A thousand deaths are too good for you!" the creature roared as it attacked.

"Anub'Rekan!" Talen exclaimed in surprise as he and Manthony engaged the crypt lord. "Healers and Casters keep your distance!"

"You are all nothing before the might of the Scourge." The crypt lord said as it summoned more of its minions to assist it.

"Consume them, purifying fire!" Feyonah exclaimed as she unleashed a wave of fire that incinerated the crypt lord's minions. It gave us the momentum we needed to gain the upper hand. After almost two hours of hard fighting, Anub'Rekan was finally slain. Only after its demise was confirmed did we stop to catch our breath.

"That was intense." I said as I set a guild flag in the middle of the room. Several people had been wounded but no one had been killed. "We've conquered the Arachnid Quarter. We should head back and wait for the others."

"Good idea." said Alanis. "They have the more difficult wings of this accursed place but I know they'll survive."

XxXxX

As we entered the final chamber of the Plague Quarter, I knew at once we were about to face a fiend the Scourge had probably set aside for raiding a large population center. My suspicions were confirmed as the cage hanging from the ceiling opened and a massive fungal monster loomed over us.

"It's a good thing I decided to do this Quarter after all." I said as everyone spread out. "Myrmid and Rhenn, you're not allowed to be more than 30 feet away from me. Everybody focus on surviving this fight!"

"For the Alliance!" Zane exclaimed as he and I charged. The monster reeked of the plague, corpses and whatever dark magic had been used to create it. Regardless we fought on. When the unholy giant raised its fist to squash Myrmid, I used Divine Shield to protect her from certain death.

"You'll pay for that!" I roared as I charged. With a single blow I cut off the beast's arm. It roared in agony but the rest of the group kept it occupied long enough for Myrmid to move to a safe distance.

"That was incredible!" Rhenn exclaimed. "Not even Jamiy could move so quickly and that's saying alot."

"I wouldn't be able to look our daughter in the eye if something happened to her mother." I replied as I whipped the blood from my sword. "We both promised her we'd return from Northrend alive." After several more furious minutes of fighting, the fungal beast finally fell. The guild flag was raised in the center of the room to mark our victory. Our work here done, we headed back to wait for the others to finish their wing.

"Aurabolt...can I ask you something?" Rhenn said, to which I nodded. "You've proven yourself to one of the Alliance's greatest heroes. You've taken on the Burning Legion, the Defias and the Scourge. You have good relations with the Warchief of the-"

"Former Warchief." I corrected her.

"Ah, yes." she said as she smiled. "It seems Thrall is one a small handful of Orcs Varian would trust his life with. I mean that literally. What I want to ask you Aurabolt..." I stopped.

"You want to know if there is anyone on the other side who I have such respect for." I said.

"Yes." she said.

"Regent Lord Lorthe'mar Theron." I replied to which everyone including Rhenn gasped. "I convinced him to remain behind when Prince Kael'thas led their people to Outland after the fall of Silvermoon City. He said we wanted to forge a weapon powerful enough to destroy both the Scourge and Burning Legion. He believed going to Outland Kael'thas would be folly and remained behind with other Blood Elves who refused to abandon their homeland."

"Now that you mention it, it did sound like you and the Regent-Lord of Silvermoon City knew each other at the Sunwell." Shorsoran noted.

"Before I stepped down as a Lord of Stormwind, I was the one who proposed the Blood Elves who remained in Silvermoon City be allowed to rejoin the Alliance." I explained. "Unfortunately, that happened to be the same day envoys from Darnassus and The Exodar had come to the city. They convinced the king to reject the proposal on the grounds the entire race was a lost cause. Having been told that, what options do you think they were left with?"

"That's horrible." Rhenn replied.

"I blame the king for his decision." I quickly replied. "I probably would have done the same if I were in his position. The Children of the Sun and the Children of the Moon hate each and the Kael'thas' followers helped The Betrayer slaughter hundreds of their kind on Draenor as well as corrupted thousands more."

"Then why...?" Myrmid asked.

"Lorthe'mar proposed retaking Lordaeron to demonstrate their loyalty to the Alliance." I said. "Unlike those who went to Outland, most of the remnant Blood Elves had little to no dependence on magic to survive. Given the distance compared to Stormwind, they stood a good chance of succeeding after Arthas left for Northrend. The Battle for The Undercity may have been the closest we'll ever get to retaking the former capital of the Alliance."

XxX

"This never gets old." I said as I whipped the blood of another enemy Death Knight from sword. "All who raise their weapons to me should expect a quick death."

"I'm sure glad you're on our side." said Alex as he healed my wounds.

"Indeed." Jamiy remarked as he glanced at the trail of corpses I'd left behind on the way in. "Now would probably be a good item to secure their hostage and-"

"It took you long enough." a familiar voice said. The sound of a gate cutting off our exit told me we'd just walked into a trap. "The master was gracious enough to grant you immortality and you betray him for the living? I will enjoy watching you despair as your soul is flayed from your body!"

"Instructor Razuvious." I said as Flameberge ignited. "Do you remember when I was first raised what I did to those initiates? I'm going to do all of those things to you."

"Is that right?" he replied. "You'll get your chance...if you can defeat my newest pupil!" The door behind him opened a Death Knight stepped into the room. The figure walked into the middle of the room, removed the hood and unsheathed two swords. It was Dexterose.

"...You bastard." I said as she entered a stance. I parried her attacks just long enough to use Dark Magic to raise two ghouls from the corpses of the Death Knights I slaughtered. I directed them to attack Dexterose from different directions while I attacked from a third. She cut down the ghouls but could not react fast enough to stop me. Ran my sword through her torso, pinning her to the floor. She tried to hack my me with her swords but my plate armor rendered her efforts useless. I then used my Runic Power to break the Lich King's control over her.

"You think you can break her?" Razuvious asked as he approached. "What folly!"

"Jaimy, take care of him while I'm doing this!" I exclaimed. "I'll need to use my full power to free her mind!" I waited until Razuvious' attention was on the others before I dove into her mind. Memories of her former and current life flashed before my eyes as I searched for what I was looking for. I only hoped I could find it before the battle went too bad. "There!" I said as I came upon Banshee.

"This one is mine!" she screamed. "Begone traitor!"

"Not without her I'm not." I said before cleaving the phantom in two. Like a chain reaction, the Lich King's mind control ceased at once. I chose that moment to return to my own body and removed my sword from her torso.

"Alex, tend to her." I said as I turned to Razuvious. "He and I have some unfinished business." Jaimy moved aside just before I cleaved the larger Death Knight. It was not a complete cut but the sword's fire enchantment negated his ability to heal himself.

"It can't be!" he exclaimed. "I am too powerful to lose to the likes of you!"

"That's what they always say." I replied before cutting off his head. "...And besides, you talk too much during combat."

"And I thought the Four Horsemen were tough...!" Alex exclaimed as the fighting ceased. "You must be the most powerful Death Knight in the Ebon Blade!"

"Highlord Mograine is the most powerful in our order." I said as Priestess Jiyan and The Paladin Nautiica healed Dexterose. "Though, most would agree with your assessment. Thassarian and Kolitra are just below him in terms of importance due to their roles as emissaries to the Alliance and Horde."

"I don't fully buy that." Jaimy replied. "King Wrynn and Highlord Mograine handpicked you and Thassarian to protect my mother when Stormwind was under siege. I don't think you would have been chosen if you were of little importance."

"One thing Thassarian and I share is our familiarity with the Hillsbrad Region." I said. "I patrolled the roads between Gilneas and Southshore in my younger days. Naturally, one would want to entrust the the safety of the Queen and Princess to people who know the lay of the land."

"Well, I know this giant floating fun house like the back of my hand I was still captured." said Dexterose as she came to. "Guess this means experience isn't everything."

"That level of carelessness is how I was turned into a Death Knight." I replied as we both laughed out loud. "Sorry about tearing you a new one. Had to make sure you couldn't move."

"If my specialty wasn't Blood I'd have to return to Acherus." she said as she slowly rose to her feet and began to harness her Runic Power. "Luckily..." Everyone except me was surprise to see all of her fresh wounds instantly heal. "...We call that one Life Tap."

"So that's how you guys manage to stay active in combat in the face of great numbers." Alex said thoughtfully.

"That ability is unique to Death Knights who specialize in the School of Blood." I pointed out. "I specialize in the School of Unholy, which grants me the ability to raise and control Ghouls and certain other kinds of undead akin to Hunter Pets and Warlock Demons. Frost, on the other hand specializes in wreaking havoc on foes while using weapons. Both of us have Frost as our secondary specialty."

"Amazing!" Alex gasped. "The ability to switch between two specialties depending on the situation is quite an ability!"

"But I think that's enough talk for now." Dexterose said as I planted the Guild Flag in the middle of the room. "Our work here is done. We should probably hurry back and let the others know we're done here."

"We're getting closer and closer to dealing with Kel'Thuzad once and for all." said Jamiy. "Things will become far more difficult from here on out."

XxX

As soon as the massive Abomination came into view, we knew our luck up to now may have just run out. We'd actually engaged the bosses of this win out of sequence and were on our way back. After nearly getting killed traversing a river of plague, we now about to fight The Avatar of War.

"Patchwerk want to play." The undead golem said as it attacked. Mother transformed into a bear and engaged him directly. That left the rest of us to follow suit. Farseer Carbina summoned a totem for each element at once. In addition to working as a focus for the elements, totems doubled as granting the Shaman and their allies passive bonuses as well. I followed suit in summoning four totems of my own but that was where we split off.

"Helene, focus on healing my mother!" I said before summoning a Doomguard.

"Too weak to fighting your own battles?" The demon taunted before engaging patchwerk.

"When did you learn to summon that...?" Cilie asked in surprise.

"Trade secret." I replied as I summoned a Thunderstorm that struck Patchwerk from above. We were definitely inflicting damage but the monster had plenty of fight left in it. We'd been lucky in not sustaining casualties so far but this one threatened to end the streak."

"Rolanto, now!" Mother suddenly exclaimed. I watched as Mother suddenly jumped back seconds before the Worgen Warrior leaped into the air and brought the two claymores he held down to bear, cleaving Patchwerk in two. None was more surprised at the display of strength than me.

"What happen to...Patch..." The Abomination said as it finally collapsed to the ground. Cilie cut off its head to ensure it could not be raised again. Only then did we allow ourselves pause to rest.

"Please tell me we didn't just fight a behemoth that big." Helen said as she collapsed in exhaustion.

"We did...and we all survived." I replied. "I've heard stories of that one in particular. My father fought it in Acherus. Few who face it live to tell the tale they say."

"If that's true, where do the stories come from?" Carbina asked as she laughed. "The fact that we were able to overcome that monster without a single casualty is proof enough we've grown stronger since we first came to Northrend."

"Agreed." said Mother as she healed herself. "Only the strong or foolhardy would come to a place like this. I prefer to think our guild to be somewhere in the middle. I've little doubt the other three wings have been cleared by now. We all knew our wing would take the longest to clear."

"Then it's time to confront Kel'Thuzad once and for all." I said as Rolanto placed the Guild Flag in the center of the room. "I'm sure the others will be happy to know we'll be at full strength for the confrontation as well."

"The strength to overcome insurmountable odds..." said Helene. "To do what one person could never do alone. I think I understand now."

"What's that?" I asked.

"After this is all over, Lillina...I think I'll ask Lord Aurabolt for permission to join his guild." she said, to which I looked at her in surprise. "Mother once told Jamiy and I there is a prophecy that involves the two of us. If I were to join Serene Adventure, I would be in a better position to learn all I can about something this important."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." said Mother. "There are those who would feel threatened by the idea the king's stepdaughter is in league with the most powerful guild in the Alliance. You would be an easier target for enemies to reach and believe me, Fomortiis isn't the type of guy who is into playing babysitter. It's the reason he said he was going to treat the four of you like the rest of us in here. Then again, this is Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt we're talking about."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"He was the first person in the Alliance to accept the Death Knights and the Worgen." she replied as Rolanto reverted to his human form. "If that doesn't count for something, I don't know what does."

XxX

End Chapter 4.

This is a good 4 months overdue. I apologize for the wait as much of it was out of my control. Regular updates will continue. I sacrificed the Naxxramas Encounter for the sake of getting this and the next chapter out.

I plan to cover Cataclysm and as usual, I still follow Tavingtonsbeauty's work. We've been writing Warcraft fanfiction for around the same amount of time so...yeah.


	6. Chapter 5: The Arch Lich Kel'Thuzad

Call of the Crusade

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 5: The Arch Lich Kel'Thuzad

XxXxX

"Everyone make it ok?" Myrmid asked as the others emerged from the other three passages. I had to admit I was impressed we suffered no casualties. I had been expecting at least a quarter of the guild to die in Naxxramas.

And then I remembered there was one Quarter left.

"Looks like the teleporter over there is active." Leon noted. "It would seem Kel'Thuzad is ready for us now."

"Very well." I replied. "I only need 20 of you to come with me into the heart of Naxxramas. The Queen and her children are coming so that's five. I want those who aren't selected to wait for us in Dalaran to the north. Now, here's who I've chosen for the final confrontation..."

Among the group going into Naxxramas would be Leon, Lillina, Myrmid, Carbina, Abyssion, Rolanto, Mark, Celes, Alex, Zane, Angel, Talen, Midas, Dexterose and Cilie. I would have liked to take everyone but I wanted to keep our potential casualties to a minimum. Naturally, the best in the guild would help in that regard. We stepped onto the teleporter and walked into an expanse room coated with ice. It wasn't until we came to the middle of the room I realized what stood between us and the master of the necropolis.

"Sapphiron..." Jamiy whispered as the Frost Wyrm rose to its feet. "Be careful. Sapphiron was the first dragon raised by Arthas. Its power is not to be taken lightly."

"Noted." Manthony said as he and Zane charged. The undead dragon fought back with a ferocity I'd never seen before. It was clear the wretch was willing to destroy itself if it meant doing so would stop our advance. The Mages and Shamen in the group pounded Sapphiron but the undead wyrm fought on as if it were nothing.

"I knew this was going to be difficult but now it's getting close to impossible." said Midas after almost two hours had passed.

"It has a strong weakness to magic but we're not damaging it enough to stop it." said Angel. "There must be something we haven't tried yet that will work."

"Agreed." said Leon as he turned to Lillina. "If I can stop it from moving, do you think you can destroy it with your Soul Fire spell?"

"I've never met a frozen corpse I couldn't destroy." she replied with a nod.

"Good." he said as he turned to me and said "Give my sister my cut of the payout." Without another word, he teleported onto the back of Sapphiron and froze it and himself in a block of ice.

"Leon!" Manthony exclaimed in surprise.

"That's not going to hold for very long." said Paima. "Leon may be an powerful Frost Mage but I doubt even he can keep that beast contained forever. Do it, Lillina."

"What—no!" Rhenn exclaimed in horror. "You'll kill him too!"

"He knows that." Abyssion added. "His death will not be in vain."

"That still doesn't make this right!" Alanis shot back.

"This is what he wants." I said. "I don't agree with this personally but I've known him long enough to say we should honor his request. Now do it!"

"Consume by fire!" Lillina exclaimed as she launched the sphere of fire. It exploded on impact, instantly destroying the Frost Wyrm. All that remained of Leon was his Guild Tabard. Manthony walked over to it and picked it up.

"I'll see that Kel'Thuzad tastes the Light's Justice for this." he said as he allowed tears to fall. "His death will be avenged."

"Absolutely." Abyssion added. "We've removed all the obstacles. Only the Arch Lich remains."

XxX

"It was pretty selfish of him to ask Lillina to do it." Angel noted. "I would have done it if he had asked me."

"What if it was me in there?" Zane asked her. "Would you attack knowing I would die?"

"I honestly don't know and I hope I don't find out for a long time." she replied.

"In our line of work you know nothing is guaranteed." I said. "It's what makes the death of a friend so hard to deal with."

"Says the one who took his life." Helene pointed out.

"Believe me, I didn't enjoy it." I shot back. "Considering I've only been in the guild for a few months, I felt compelled to honor his request. If had the opportunity to chose how I was going to die, I probably would have chosen the same way."

"_**You've made it this far but now you're all going to die!"**_ we heard Kel'Thuzad roar from the next room ahead of us. _**"Come forth and face your doom!"**_

"I think it's about time someone shut him up." Master Fomortiis said as he transformed into a Warlock.

"Let's do it." said Father as we entered the final room. To my surprise Kel'Thuzad towered over the rest of us. I felt a chill run down my spine as he seemed to look _through_ me instead of at me.

"I see traitors among you trespassers!" Kel'Thuzad exclaimed as he summoned an army of ghouls in front of us. "You know all too well what fate the Scourge has for traitors!"

"Spread out and attack from different directions!" Master Fomortiis exclaimed as he created a demon gate near the door. A Warlock could use a Demon Gate to teleport to from a distance. This was the first time I'd seen him use it and that was enough to tell me he wasn't going to hold back.

"Lillina, give Helene a Soul Stone!" said Mother as she transformed into a bear and charged the Arch Lich. After doing so, I looked up in time to see Master Fomortiis use his on the queen. It made sense considering how important she was.

"You are all insects before me!" Kel'Thuzad exclaimed as he unleashed a wave of dark magic that sent everyone flying into the air. I gasped in horror as sharp icicles appeared on the ground below.

"NO!" Talen exclaimed when he realized the danger we were in.

"Element of Air, grant us your protection!" Myrmid and Feyonah said in unison as their Air Totems pulsed with power. To everyone's surprise, we would not fall to the ground.

"Quick thinking, you two." said Jamiy as the fighting resumed.

"Your feeble efforts only delay the inevitable!" Kel'Thuzad roared as the icicles shattered and we where thrown to the ground.

"_**Naxxramas must not fall, Kel'Thuzad!"**_ The unmistakable voice of the Lich King boomed. _**"Eliminate the intruders at once!"**_

"I'll offer their broken bodies to you very shortly." The Arch Lich said as he summoned Death Knights into the room. "No Mercy!"

"Come forth from the depths of the twisting nether and slay them all!" Master Fomortiis said as he summoned an army of Doomguards. The demons were evenly matched against the Death Knights but he didn't seem to mind. "Now that leaves Kel'Thuzad to deal with."

"You cannot delay the inevitable!" Kelthuzad exclaimed as he unleashed a barrage of Arcane Missiles Angel managed to deflect.

"Time to end this!" Zane exclaimed as he suddenly charged.

"Brother, wait!" Angel called after him.

"Too easy!" Kel'Thuzad said as he impaled the Warrior with an icicle.

"BROTHER!" Angel screamed in horror.

"Stop her!" Master Fomortiis roared. I immediately used my Fear spell on her, stopping her from taking another step.

"Forgive me." I said as I renewed the spell each time it began to wear off. Everyone else pounded the Arch Lich with everything they had to the point of exhaustion and still he fought on.

"None of you had a chance from the beginning." Kel'Thuzad said said he prepared to unleash another spell on us. Seeing this, someone decided to act first.

"Go back to hell where you belong!" said Evelyn as she use her Holy Fire spell, causing the Lich King's second to explode. Only then did I stop and everyone else lower their weapons.

"...Quick thinking, Evelyn." Master Fomortiis said between gasps. "I'll ask how you came here later but for the time being, we owe you our lives."

"Oh, Zenith..." Angel said as she ran to her brother's body. At that moment, the necropolis began to shudder violently.

"What's going on?" Myrmid asked.

"Kel'Thuzad must have been using his power to keep this thing in the air." Dad replied. "Now that he's finally dead, there's nothing to keep it floating!"

"Your Majesty, quickly!" I exclaimed. At once, Rhenn created a portal to Dalaran.

"I'll get his body, just go!" Manthony said as everyone quickly retreated into the portal. It was only when we were safely in Dalaran that we finally relaxed.

XxX

"Thank the Light the nightmare is over." Celes said before quickly adding "Well, one of them I should say."

"I thought we were going to die." Lillina remarked has she sat on the ground, her arms and legs trembling with anguish. The sound of a distant explosion a moment later told us we'd escaped not a moment too soon.

"It's a good thing the Queen was able to open a portal in time." said Rolanto. "Which raises the question of the day: Why did she go in there with us?"

"That's not important." I replied as the two of us laughed. "What IS important is the fact that Naxxramas is no more. We've just dealt a major blow to the Scourge in bringing the accursed necropolis down."

"Agreed." said Paima as a pair of Stormwind soldiers entered the square.

"Your Majesty!" One of them said as they bowed before Rhenn. "We were just about send the Argent Crusade to search for you! His Majesty requests your presence for a meeting with Rhonin here in Dalaran. Where have you been?"

"Did you hear that explosion just now?" She asked, to which they both nodded. "That was Naxxramas, which was brought down by Serene Adventure. We only just returned."

"I have his Phylactery as proof." Abyssion said as he held up the container with one hand.

"Praise the Light, it's true!" the other exclaimed. "Which of you is the Guild Master?"

"I am." I replied.

"Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt!" the first exclaimed as the bowed again. "Please forgive us for not noticing right away!"

"Your reaction is understandable." I said as I motioned for them to stand at ease. "We did just escape death, after all. Now, where did you say the king was?"

"Rhonin's Tower northeast of here." the other replied. "Please come with us so you can report your success to him directly."

"Very well, but first I need to take care of one thing." I said as I returned my attention to the rest of the guild. "You all have leave for the next few days but please don't leave the city. Depending on what's discussed in the meeting we may have another job lined up. Use this time to rest up and relax."

"Mind if I come?" Lillina suddenly asked.

"I don't mind." Rhenn replied as I shot her a look.

"I thank you." she replied.

"I'm going to go ahead and let Tirion know we were successful." Jaimy said as he turned to leave. "It was an honor fighting by your side, Grand Marshall Aurabolt. I look forward to seeing you in action in Icecrown."

"Just make sure to let me know when you're ready to take on Arthas." I replied as we shook hands. "I'm one of the few people still alive who knew him when he was sane."

XxX

End Chapter 5.

Sorry for the LONG wait. As some of you may have noticed, I have been working on other stories inbetween. As I said to someone the other day, I will do my best to bring out updates a bit quicker. I ask that you bear in mind I'm working on other popular stories at the same time as well.


	7. Chapter 6: The Culling of Stratholme

Call of the Crusade

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxX

Chapter 6: The Culling of Stratholme

XxX

"My Queen." Varian said when he saw Rhenn. In three quick strides, he closed the distance between them and embraced her. "I've had nearly half the Alliance searching the world for you! I feared you'd been kidnapped by the Horde or worse! Where have you been all this time?"

"If you're to blame someone, direct it at me." I said before she could speak. "I had the opportunity to return her to your side but I didn't. In the end, it was her quick thinking that saved us from utter destruction."

"That's not what I asked." The king replied as he walked over to me. Where. Have. You. Been?"

"Naxxramas." I replied as I held up the Phylactery of its master. "Two members of my guild died during the final battles. I would like to see that their families get their cut of the payout."

"If anyone else told me what you just did, I would refuse to believe it." Rhonin said as he beheld the container. "But there is no question that Phylactery belongs to Kel'Thuzad. The Scourge has suffered a major blow with the destruction of Naxxramas. We could hear its collapse even from here!"

"You and your Guild Members will bear the title 'Champion of the Frozen Wastes' in recognition for your victory." King Wrynn declared. "Many have tried in the past but none have come close to complete victory. The Alliance treasures its heroes I assure you."

"That's all one could ask for." Lillina noted. "Or else sacrifice would be meaningless."

"Finally, the gang's all here." a new voice said. We turned to see Brann Bronzebeard of the Explorer's League enter the room. The youngest of the Bronzebeard Brothers, Brann spent much of his time traveling the world exploring old ruins to learn of Azaroth's past. He was known to even work with the Horde if the situation called for it. With him was Lady Jaina Proudmoore off Theramore and a night elf adorned in the robes of a Mage. Highborne if I had to guess.

"What news do you bring?" Rhenn asked the Bronzebeard dwarf.

"Yogg-Saron, the Old God imprisoned in Ulduar has loosened his bindings." Brann explained. "He has already corrupted the guards watching over him. I ventured as far as I could but ultimate had to turn back. Much of the team who went with me were driven mad by the Old God's influence. He was hot on my heels as I fled for my life. I dare say this may be an even greater threat than the Lich King."

XxX

"I agree." The Night Elf noted. "When C-Thun stirred in Silithus it took the combined might of the Alliance and the Horde to defeat him and that was after he began to spread his dark power across the wasteland."

"Who are you?" King Wrynn asked.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." said Jaina. "This is Ein Astranaar. He is of the Highborne, the Kaldorei Mages forced into exile after their brethren brought the Burning Legion to our world. They live as outcasts from their kinsmen in Dire Maul. They are welcome in Dalaran but I ask that their presence not be made known to Tyrande and Malfurion. It could...complicate things."

"Some of us know better than others, believe me." I remarked.

"Oh, right." said Rhonin. "You not only have half their blood but you're both Warlock and Shaman."

"A Night Elven Shaman...?" Ein asked in surprise. "Our Druids have much to learn it seems."

"Getting back to the more pressing subject..." Master Fomortiis said to keep things from getting carried away. "What is it you propose we do?"

"Yogg-Saron must be stopped first and foremost." King Wrynn replied. "When I return to Stormwind the call for heroes will be sounded. I would prefer to have you lead the incursion Fomortiis but it seems a member of the Bronze Dragonflight has need of you."

"I'll head for Wrymcrest Temple from here, then." Master Fomortiis said with a nod. At that moment, three figures entered the room. My back was to them but Jaina's reaction was enough for me to know they were probably Horde.

"Cairne!" she exclaimed in surprise. At this, the rest of us turned to see he wasn't alone. With him was Warchief Hellscream and Magatha Grimtotem. Naturally, Aurabolt's first instinct was to immediately get between the King and the Warchief.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Varian demanded as he and Garrosh exchanged death glares.

"Dalaran is open to members both the Alliance and the Horde." Rhonin pointed out. "Jaina and I requested their presence for this meeting as well."

"Don't." I said when Magatha summoned four totems. I responded by summoning four totems of my own, which surprised the Tauren Shaman.

"Not bad," Magatha remarked in broken common. "But that's all you've got isn't it?"

"Care to find out?" I offered perfectly the Grimtotem's native tongue. Both of us began to conjure lightning, each daring the other to strike first.

"Now, now, let's not insult our hosts both of you." said Cairne as he firmly put one of his hands on his companion's shoulder. In the next moment I felt the master's on mine.

"It is as he says." he said to me. "Jaina, would fill them in on how things stand up to now?" The three listened intently and politely as the sorceress explained the situation to them in perfect Orcish. If not for her history with Thrall, I doubted Garrosh would have listened to her words.

"I can remember the last Old God we had to deal with." Cairne remarked thoughtfully. "And you're right. This is a matter that concerns all of us. What do you think, Warchief?"

"The Storm Peaks are treacherous to navigate both by air and on foot." He began. "Anyone hoping to venture into Ulduar wish have to be fearless. I will call upon Sylvanas and her Dark Rangers to assist the Krom'gar in dealing with the Yogg-Saron."

"I suppose I could spare some guild members to go with Brann as well." The Master said as he kept one eye on the Warchief and the other on the King. "I doubt they'd be willing to work together but as long as this is taken care of everyone wins."

"The Plague unleashed at the Wrath Gate killed more of our men than it did the Scourge." Said Varian, who could stay silent no longer. "I'm done with your Horde, Hellscream. I hope this Death God takes you all." Rhenn shot Rhonin, Jaina and Brann an apologetic look before teleporting herself, the king, Helene and their personal guard back to Stormwind.

"If he had a spine, he would have backed up his words with strength." the Warchief remarked under breath as he turned his attention to me and Lillina.

"As soon as our business in Northrend is taken care of, I'm going retake The Undercity." Aurabolt said to Hellscream. "Make sure you tell Sylvanas I'll remind her what fear is." At this, he threw his head back and laughed.

"...I'll see that she gets the message." He replied. He then turned and led the Horde envoy back to Orgrimmar.

"What in the name of the Light would possess you to say such a thing?" Jaina asked after they'd left the room.

"I say it because it's true." he replied curtly. "The idea of an undead army bent on destroying us all based in Lordaeron bothers me. After what I saw at the Wrath Gate, destroying the Forsaken will be priority after the Lich King is dealt with."

"Now you're starting to sound like the Scarlet Onslaught." Jaina shot back.

"The Scarlet Onslaught considers anyone who doesn't wear their colors to be evil first of all." Master Fomortiis replied as he glared at her. "Second, if I hated all undead I wouldn't have convinced the king to pardon the Knights of Ebon Blade. Third and most importantly..._you_ didn't see what they did at the Wrath Gate."

"Now you're starting to sound like Arthas." she countered and instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry."

"I may have deserved that one but I don't make rash decisions." he said after a moment. "Not since that day..."

"Excuse me." we turned to see one of Rhonin's apprentices had entered the room.

"What is it?" Rhonin asked.

"There's a Bronze Dragon looking for the Grand Marshall." the apprentice replied as she looked around nervously. "The dragon awaits at Krasus' Landing."

"...I'm on my way." he replied before returning his attention to the subject at hand. "We'll continue this conversation another time. So Brann, when did you plan on taking care of this Old God in Ulduar?"

"As soon as possible preferably." the Dwarf replied. "The longer we wait, the more the corruption could spread."

"Good point." I remarked. "I'll lead the raid on Ulduar." I half-expected someone to laugh but to my surprise, no one did.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but I'd prefer someone a bit more...experienced." Brann replied after a pause.

"I tested her leadership abilities when we raided Naxxramas." Master Fomortiis offered. "She's probably the next best person to lead the raid after me since my second died in Naxxramas."

"If that's not an endorsement, I don't know what is." Rhonin said in amazement. "Very well. I'll have Ein go along to represent Dalaran. I trust you have no objections, Aurabolt?"

"None at all." he replied as he turned to leave.

XxX

"There you are!" a strange voice said. I looked around Krasus' Landing but I did not see any dragons aside from Drake and Wyrm Mounts.

"Down here!" the voice said. I looked down to see an ornately dressed Gnome staring back at me with her deep, yellow-green eyes. That's when I remembered Dragonkin had the power to disguise themselves to blend in with the mortal races.

"You are the Bronze dragon looking for me?" I asked.

"I am." she replied as she smiled. "You may call me Chromie. I would have waited for you at the temple but Korialstrasz wouldn't quit boasting about a place in this city named in his honor. Well, the other name he goes by among you mortals, I should say. Anyway, let's get right to business. What do you know of the Caverns of Time?"

"It's said to be a network of passages that lead to different points in Azaroth's history." I said. "Since its appearance in Tanaris five years ago, the Bronze Flight has called upon adventurers to help stop those who would seek to alter key moments in Azaroth's recent history."

"You really did your homework." Chromie said in amazement. "And it is as you say. A few days ago, we detected unusual activity at the event you humans call The Culling of Stratholme. Preliminary analysis indicates the Infinite Dragonflight seeks to kill Prince Arthas Menethil in the past and change the course of history."

"If Arthas died that day, Mankind would probably still have Lordaeron and the Sindorei would still be a part of the Alliance." I remarked. "Most importantly, the Lich King would no longer exist. I can assure you this would be one alteration to history no one would mind happening."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you—Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt of Lordaeron and Lieutenant-General to His Majesty Prince Arthas Menethil." The dragon replied, addressing me by my former rank and title. "If Arthas did indeed die that day, it's true the Scourge of today wouldn't exist. It's also true the Forsaken, the Blood Elves, the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade of today would not exist, either."

What's also true is if Arthas died that day, you wouldn't be the man you are today. Many people both Alliance and Horde all over Azaroth hail you as a hero for your exploits fighting the Burning Legion in Outland and the destruction of Naxxramas this morning. While true you probably would have had King Terenas' blessing when you ask Princess Calia Menethil for her hand in marriage, your happiness would have been short-lived even for mortal years. Ill-prepared and still coping with the death of its beloved prince, Lordaeron would be besieged by demons and undead from all sides. It will fall, its king and queen slaughtered and you, Fomortiis Aurabolt would have to live with the knowledge it was all your fault."

"How would that be my fault?" I asked with an annoyed expression. "Wouldn't it be the fault of the Infinite Dragonflight you mentioned?"

"True, but only someone who has been there has the power to change their destiny." she replied with a nod. "If I recall correctly, you wanted to die after the events of that day. The pain you felt would pale in comparison to allowing him to die."

"Is there no one else you can ask of this?" I asked. "There were thousands of soldiers who participated in the slaughter."

"Do you think I would be here if there were?" she shot back. "You were actually very low on the list of candidates I had in mind for this assignment. Unfortunately, everyone ahead of you is either dead, Forsaken, Scarlet or Scourged. The fate of Azaroth rests in your hands, Fomortiis."

"...Very well." I said after a long pause. "I will do this but only because of the experiences I have had in the years since that day."

"Finally, some progress!" she exclaimed. "We must get started at once! The other four people chosen to join you have already left for the Caverns of Time. You will find a portal in Rhonin's Tower that will take you there. See you on the other side!" And with that, she vanished.

"...What the hell did I just agree to do?" I wondered aloud as I walked to the Alliance Inn where the rest of the guild was waiting.

XxX

"Welcome back." I said when Fomortiis entered the Inn. "Lillina told us what was going on and left with a few people. What about you?"

"I'm going to face my past very shortly, Paima." he replied. "I'm going to the Caverns of Time. I have been asked by the Bronze Dragonflight to revisit the Culling of Stratholme and ensure Prince Arthas Menethil survives the slaughter."

"Light be with you, then." Myrmid said as he transformed into a Paladin. "I can't say I know what you're feeling about this but it's the best way to move forward as a person."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say something like that." he remarked as he looked around. "Where's Abyssion?"

"You didn't see him?" Manthony asked in surprise. "He was just asked to meet with a dragon right before you...I get it. He was there too."

"Yeah, but he didn't participate in the slaughter." Aurabolt replied. ""He was on his way to reinforce Darrowshire as I recall. By the time they arrived, the town had been overrun by undead so they left for Stratholme from there."

"So you're really ok with going through with this?" Paima asked. "I understand all Azaroth rides on your going but there must be something the Bronze Flight can do."

"Agreed, but at the same time this is something I must do." Aurabolt said as he turned to leave. "I've been running from my past for far too long now. It's time I faced it."

"Come back to us, Aurabolt." Myrmid said as she walked over to him. "Don't forget you promised you'd be there for the final battle."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." he replied as he smiled. "Which reminds me. I'm sure the Argent Crusade could use some help in Zul'Drak. They're trying to open a second overland route for the Alliance and the Horde in the aftermath of the Wrath Gate incident. The Ebon Blade has already secured the way into Crystalsong Woods so our job would just be to make the way forward a bit less dangerous."

"That's not going to be easy knowing you won't be with us." Manthony noted. "Not that I'm afraid of dying of course but..."

"Then I issue this order to everyone: LIVE!" he exclaimed as everyone cheered. "When I return, we march on Icecrown Citadel. We'll find out firsthand if even the Scourge can feel fear."

XxX

When I arrived in the Caverns of Time, I found Chromie and four others standing outside one of the passages. This one resembled Market Square in Stratholme before it fell. "Now that everyone is here, we may begin." said Chromie. "Agents of the Infinite Dragonflight have already infiltrated the city so we haven't much time! The fate of Azaroth rides on your success, mortals!"

"Who would have thought revisiting the past would bring us back together?" One of the others remarked thoughtfully. "Might as well get this over with."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Vincent Redpath." he replied as he shook my hand. "My family was destroyed by the Scourge. In fact, my youngest cousin's soul is bound to Darrowshire where she was killed. After Arthas had Stratholme put to the sword, I journeyed to the Blasted Lands where I aided in the defense of the Dark Portal up to now."

"Alice Cooper." said the Priestess in our group. "I was still in training when the city was purged. I guided the souls of the departed to the next life after the slaughter. Afterward, I settled in Southshore."

"Carla Fleming." said the Mage in our group. "I'd just completed my training in Dalaran when I learned Arthas was marching to Stratholme. I decided to aid his cause because I believed it was the right thing to do. Afterward, I joined Lady Proudmoore in the Battle for Mt. Hyjal."

"Horace Steelhammer." said the Dwarf Death Knight and only non-human in our group. "My story's pretty easy to guess. I joined with Arthas in life and death. Had a change of heart after the Battle for Light's Hope."

"It's good to have you with us." I remarked. "I'm Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt and former Lieutenant-General to Arthas. I'm sure you've all at least heard the name before so I'll not go further than that. Let's do the job we were assembled for and get on with our lives. After this, I need to hurry back to Northrend and deal with the Lich King."

"Well said." Horace replied. "Let's get to it, then." We entered the cavern and soon found ourselves at the gates of Stratholme. As it was that day, it was just after sunset. Cavaliers and knights lined the road leading into the city as Arthas made his arrival. The five of us stopped before the bridge as two soldiers emerged from the city and approached the prince.

"Reporting." One of the two said as they bowed before their liege. "We've found several crates of the tainted grain throughout the city. Many of them have been opened. Some of the townsfolk say they were delivered last night."

"Damn, we're too late!" Arthas cursed as he thought to himself. "...We have no choice, then. Seal off all the gates leading in and out of the city! Stratholme must be quarantined!" A third of the knights and a paladins left to secure the city.

"This is horrible..." I heard Lady Jaina Proudmoore say as she and Uther the Lightbringer arrived. "An entire city infected with the plague..."

"Just as I remember it." Vincent whispered. "The feeling's still raw after all this time."

"In a matter of hours, the place will be teeming with undead." Uther noted. "I've little doubt everyone knows at least one person in the city. The Mal'Ganis is a vile one."

"Agreed." Arthas said as he dismounted and walked over to where we were standing. "We have no choice. We must kill everyone infected before they are turned. Once they've eaten the tainted grain, it will work very quickly. We haven't much time!"

"Whoa, there, Arthas." Uther replied in a commanding tone. "How can you even consider that? There has to be some other way."

"Damn it, Uther!" Arthas roared, which startled the soldiers around them. "As your future king, I order you to purge this city!"

"You are not my king yet, boy." Uther shot back. "Nor would I obey that command even if you were!"

"Then I must consider this an act of treason." Arthas replied as the two stared each other down.

"Arthas, how could you say that?" Jaina asked.

"Lord Uther, by my right of succession and sovereignty of my crown, I hereby relieve you from your command and suspend your paladins from service." he decreed. "Those of you who have the will to save this land, follow me. The rest of you...get out of my sight!"

"You've just crossed a dangerous threshold, Arthas." said Uther as he shook his head sadly and led his paladins away.

"I'm sorry, Arthas." Jaina said as she turned her horse around. "I can't watch you do this." It was only an instant but I caught the look of betrayal on Arthas' face at her words. Even so, there was no turning back now.

"Take position here, and I will lead a small force inside Stratholme to begin the culling." he said to the sizable army that remained. "We must contain and purge the infected for the sake of all Lordaeron!" I motioned for the others to follow the prince into the city. Aside from what we already knew, one would have no idea the entire city was about to be purged of its citizens.

As we entered, several people rushed forward. If only they knew what we had come to do. "Prince Arthas, have you come to help us fight the undead?" One of the townsfolk asked.

"I can only help you with a clean death." he replied before caving in the surprised man's skull with his hammer. "This is just the beginning." Upon seeing this, everyone else scattered as soldiers poured into the city. Suddenly, Mal'Ganis appeared before Arthas.

"Yes, this is the beginning." the dreadlord said as he smiled. "I've been waiting for you, young prince. I am Mal'Ganis. As you can see, your people are now mine. I will now turn this city household by household, until the flame of life has been snuffed out... forever.  
"I won't allow it, Mal'Ganis!" the prince shot back. "Better that these people die by my hand than serve as your slaves in death!" he lunged forward but the demon quickly flew away. "Mal'ganis will send out some of his Scourge minions to interfere with us. Those of you with the strongest steel and magic shall go forth and destroy them. I will lead the rest of my forces in purging Stratholme of the infected."

"Let's do it." I said as I unsheathed my sword. We then cut a path of blood through the city, painting the streets red with blood. At the same time, we made sure Arthas was no more than six feet from us. Upon reaching a tavern, agents of the Infinite Dragonflight made their expected appearance.

"Prince Arthas Menethil, this city will be your graveyard!" They said as they attacked.

"Defend the prince!" Carla exclaimed as she attacked with a Pyro Blast spell, turning the dragon it struck into a funeral pyre. The rest of us moved in and engaged the others while Alice healed us. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun.

"Mal'Ganis seems to have employed the aid of some otherworldly power." Arthas said as he gasped for breath. Horace and I could only exchanged a glance. If only he knew. "We'd best press on before we are besieged on all sides. Follow me!' Arthas led is into the tavern where we encountered more Infinite Dragonflight and dealt with them accordingly. On the second floor, we encountered a dragon that was clearly a cut above the rest.

"This is as far as you go." the massive dragon said as it lunged. Vincent parried with his axe while Horace used Chains of Ice to freeze it in place.

"You are not going to do what you came here for!" I said as I cut off his head with a single blow. The rest of the beast quivered before collapsing to the ground. Afterwards, the corpse turned to dust. I wiped the sweat from my face as I turned to the others. The look of uncertainty on their faces was the same one I had when we entered the city. We had the opportunity to change the course of history and yet we were here to ensure everything happened as it was supposed to.

"All we can do is the best we can." said Horace. "We have the blood of the innocent on our hands, yes but history will redeem our actions."

"Agreed." said Arthas as he opened a hidden passage. "I assure you I take no pleasure in this. Now come. Mal'Ganis can't be far from here." We followed as Arthas led the way through an alley filled with undead. I used my Turn Evil Spell to keep them at bay as we passed safely through.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Vincent noted. "Nice work with the ghouls, Aurabolt. Your command of the Light is impressive."

"I still have a ways to go in order to get back to where I should be." I replied as we entered the final square. Almost as soon as we entered, Mal'Ganis appeared once more.

"Prepare to meet your maker, dreadlord!" Arthas roared as he charged. Just as he entered striking range, the demon flew into the air.

"Another time, little prince." he replied with a chuckle. "Come to Northrend if you dare, Arthas Menethil. We'll settle things there." he let off an evil laugh as he flew away.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Mal'Ganis!" Arthas screamed at him. "Do you hear me? TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

"Looks like things are over for now." Carla said as several soldiers entered the square. Arthas followed them out but the five of us hung back. Our job was finished, after all.

"I still can't believe we let him live!" Horace exclaimed, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Believe me, we all feel the same way." I replied. "And yet we did what was asked of us. Maybe Chromie was right. There is a reason beyond our understanding this was allowed to happen. Otherwise I'm sure Uther would have-" I stopped mid-sentence when a sudden realization washed over me. I was there myself. Uther very well could have stopped Arthas by force and yet he didn't. Could it be that Uther himself agreed with what Arthas had done?

"What is it?" Alice asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Nevermind." I replied as Chromie appeared before us. "Forget I said anything."

"Outstanding work, heroes." she said as she transformed into her true form. "On behalf of the Bronze Flight, I sincerely thank you. Please feel free to help yourself to the contents of the chest over there."

"What chest?" Vincent asked as a large brown chest appeared in front of the forge behind us. "Right, that one." Inside, we found a piece of equipment suitable for each of us along with bags of gold.

"Now that you have been properly rewarded, I will open a portal back to Dalaran for you." Chromie said as a portal materialized next to us. "Until next we meet, mortals!"

XxX

End Chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait. Life comes first and all that. I did cancel my World of Warcraft subscription so you should be an increase in updates. There's only two chapters left.

Oops, did I say that out loud? Anywho yeah, there's only two more chapters of this story left. Then it's on Fall of the Lich King and then we get into Cataclysm content.

If you wanna show me some love, either review or use the PayPal link on my profile to wire me some funds.


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets of Ulduar

Call of the Crusade

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 7: Secrets of Ulduar

XxXxX

"Ah, this is the stuff!" Brann said as we entered what appeared to be an ancient control room. We'd just gotten past four layers of security and had yet to find any trace of the Old God we'd come to fight. We did see evidence of his presence. The ancient defense system designed to chase away intruders and keep Yogg-Saron contained didn't hesitate to attack us on sight. So far so good, fortunately.

"What do you think this room is for?" Angel asked as Brann examined what appeared to be a control mechanism.

"This is the room where all of Ulduar's functions are monitored and maintained." he replied without looking up. "From here, we might be able to figure out why the defense systems malfunctioned and even better, how to keep Yogg-Saron contained."

"Do you think you can program the sentries to not attack us?" Ein asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but I'll give it a shot." Brann replied as he poured over the controls. "In the meantime, why don't the rest of ye check and make sure the Old God's still where he's supposed to be?"

"That's actually a good idea." I remarked. "If he's loose, we may have to cave in Ulduar on the way out to keep him from escaping." I led the Guild Members with me out of the room. Brann had a sizable team with him and would be fine on his own for time being.

"This place reminds me of Uldaman." Cilie remarked thoughtfully. "Accordin' to the Explorer's League, Uldaman and Ulduar are the places where our ancestors, the Earthen, were created by the Titans. Someone found a hidden chamber in Uldaman that contained information that ultimately led to the discovery of this place and another somewhere in Tanaris. I cana' help but wonder if the three are connected in some way."

"Sounds like they could be." Ein replied. "This place has so much history behind it. I admit I was surprised when I first learned of this place but then I remembered Kalimdor, The Eastern Kingdoms and Northrend were originally joined. When you have this in mind, it's not difficult to figure out why ancient Dwarven Technology exists on all three continents."

"The same could be said about the Kaldorei." I pointed out. "The Sindorei trace their ancestry back to the Kaldorei, after all. They may have adapted to drawing their power from the sun but records of their arrival on the shores of ancient Northern Lordaeron exists."

"Now we're starting to sound more like scholars than the mercenaries we are." Angel remarked as we all laughed. "That's what Zenith would say if he were here. We need to stay on our guard until we know the danger has-" The way she suddenly stopped caught everyone by surprise.

"What is it?" I asked as she pointed into the room she was looking at. When we saw, we shared in her surprise. In the middle of the room were several chests containing tablets written in Earthen. I'd studied several Dwarven dialects but I could not read what they said.

"Cilie, can you read these?" Ein asked, thinking the same as me.

"Eh...barely." she said after a moment. "From what I can make of it, this is some sort of ancient prophecy. I think it would be best if Brann took a look at it."

"Agreed." I said. "Rolanto, help Cilie get these to Brann quickly. The rest of us will-"

"Where?" Angel suddenly said. "Show me where!"

"Angel?" said Ein when he realized no one in the group was talking to her. That's when she turned and ran out of the room.

"Follow her!" I exclaimed as everyone gave chase.

"What's gotten into her?" Ein asked.

"It looks like someone might be talking to her telepathically." I replied. "Which means we're not the only ones in Ulduar." Angel stopped before a large door deep inside the ancient structure. Ein and I gasped almost in unison when we read the large words written clearly in Earthen, Draconic and Thalassian:

"_The Old God of Death, Yogg-Saron is bound within this chamber by the will of the Titans. To set him loose would be folly for all life on Azaroth. Explorers and pillagers, ye be warned!"_

"Just a little further..." everyone heard the bone-chilling voice say loud and clear.

"By the Light...!" Cilie exclaimed as the wolf at her side shuddered in fear.

"Angel, stop!" I said. "Whatever the voice is telling you, don't listen to it! If you open that door, you'll doom the entire world!"

"...We know." she replied without turning around. I caught the change in her tone of voice. She was lost to the Old God's madness."That is precisely what we want!" Angel floated into the air and disengaged all of the seals that kept the massive door shut. When the door creaked open, the first thing we saw was the visage of someone _huge_.

"_I am released!_" The Old God bellowed. For the first time in my life, I was frozen in terror. _"Tremble and despair, mortals! Your end is come!"_

"No!" Ein exclaimed. "It can't end here! Not like this!"

"Not if I have something to say about it." a new voice said. I turned and blinked in surprise when I saw my father, sword raised.

"_A corpse reanimated through powerful magic."_ Yogg-Saron remarked. _"And not just any magic, I recognize this one specifically. I see. In time, even he will learn no king rules forever!"_

"Trust me, the Ebon Blade will see that the traitor's reign comes to an end soon enough!" Dad exclaimed as he summoned an army of ghouls. "In the meantime, I'll deal with you!"

"You cannot stop what is already in motion!" Angel exclaimed. "Your efforts are folly!"

"As long as I draw breath, I will never give up!" Ein shot back as he launched a Fireball at the Old God, who took the spell in the shoulder. "Come to your senses, Angel! Yogg-Saron is just using you!"

"There is nothing that can be done." she replied. "Nothing save the end of all things matters anymore!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I barely deflected a powerful flame spell she unleashed.

"Lillina!" Ein exclaimed in surprise.

"Help my father deal with Yogg-Saron!" I replied before he could get close. "I'll deal with Angel!"

"You know you cannot defeat me." Angel said as I summoned my totems. "You may have trained as a Shaman but my powers are far beyond yours."

"I have no intention of defeating you." I replied calmly. "I'm just going to beat some sense into you until the corruption has left your mind!" Before she could launch another spell I sent her flying backwards with a blast of air. She quickly recovered in midair and launched a Frostfire Bolt. I was barely able to deflect it in time.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to keep up!" Angel exclaimed. Before I could react I was assaulted with a wall of fire that sucked the air from my lungs. It took everything I had to keep from blacking out but at the same time, I'd given her an opening.

"Too easy." she said as she prepared another spell.

"Like I said, it's not over until it's over!" I said before using a Fear Spell to stop her cold.

"No...NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in anguish as she fell to her knees clutching her skull.

"You leave me no choice." I said as I used the spell once more with greater potency. "Master Fomortiis once told me a Warlock's Fear spell forces the victim to see the person, thing or event they fear the most. It's a spell only someone with a strong will can resist. It's for that reason I don't like to use it unless absolutely necessary."

"Damn you, Lillina!" she roared. "How could you do this to me? You're inhuman!"

"What you _just did_ is inhuman!" I shot back as I used the spell again. She screamed. "Unless we can stop Yogg-Saron here, all of Azaroth is doomed. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to face Zenith in the next life knowing you unleashed an Old God on an unsuspecting world."

"My...brother?" she said, though it was clear this time she wasn't taking to me. "Brother! Please forgive me!"

"_I grow tired of these games."_ Yogg-Saron said as he sent everyone flying across the room. _"You've fought well, but no it's time for you to sleep!"_

"I'm already dead, genius." Dad remarked as he stood. "And I'm not finished with you."

"Stop!" Angel suddenly exclaimed. She cast a powerful spell that entombed Yogg-Saron in ice before shoving him back inside his containment chamber and shutting the door.

"Angel...!" Ein exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm back." she said, this time with a serious look on her face. "Sorry for the trouble I caused everyone."

"We're just glad to have you back." I replied as we watched her reseal the door.

"No." she said as she shook her head. "Everyone needs to leave. I'm going to see to it no one can ever touch this door ever again."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not going to leave you behind!"

"Come now, Lillina." she shot back. "You didn't hesitate to kill Leon in Naxxramas. Just like him, this is my choice. It's how I plan to atone for releasing him."

"Angel, this is madness!" I exclaimed.

"Go now!" she replied as she used her magic to operate the doors around us.

"Looks like that's our cue to leave." Dad said as he pushed me towards the exit. "And remember, she made her choice." As soon as we passed through, the doors slammed shut. The sound of several doors closing in the distance told us Angel was controlling all of Ulduar with her magic.

We caught up with Brann and the others at the entrance. "What happened to you guys?" he asked as his men loaded the tablets we found earlier onto gryphons.

"We had a run-in with Yogg-Saron but everything's fine now." Dad replied calmly. "We may want to leave before the Old God's new warden seals us inside."

"Fair enough." The archaeologist replied after a pause. "I found what I was lookin' for and the threat was neutralized. I suppose that's good enough for me. I'll let Rhonin know when I pass through Dalaran. See you around!"

While Brann and his team flew south to the floating city, we flew southwest to the Argent Stand in Icecrown. It was one of three strongholds the Argent Crusade built in Icecrown, the other two being nearby Crusaders' Pinnacle and The Argent Tournament Grounds to the north. The Ebon Blade held Death's Rise to the east and had just captured the Shadow Vault, which was west of the Argent Tournament Grounds.

"Tirion Fordring and Highlord Mograine are both at Crusaders' Pinnacle." Dad explained. "Once Fomortiis and the rest of the guild arrives we'll head there together."

"There's something I've been wondering about you, Abyssion." said Cilie. "How did you know to find us when you did?"

"Death Knights can summon a Death Gate to transport them anywhere they've been before." he explained. "The process is very taxing now that we're no longer bound to the Lich King so we generally don't use it too often. As for how I knew to find you, I've been following you since you entered Ulduar. I simply kept my distance until the situation got out of hand."

"Was this Master Fomortiis or Mother's idea?" I asked.

"Neither." he replied as he grinned. "I was acting on my own accord. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ended up like me."

XxX

End Chapter 7.

I know, it's been a few weeks. I had a couple of ways I wanted to do this chapter and ultimately settled for what you just read. The final chapter should be up by the end of this coming weekend. I took a job at a summer school this years and thankfully the hours are short and hopefully, I'll know by the end of the week if I bring my laptop to work or not.

You're going to have to wait for the next story after Chapter 8. Fans of my Ah! My Goddess! Fanfic are chomping at the bit for the next update. Gotta give 'em something, yes? Fall of the Lich King will come next month at the earliest, mid-September the latest.

In the meantime, check out the Fan Fiction Section of my Forums (working link in my profile) for a sneak peek at what you can expect in Fall of the Lich King as well as many of my other stories.


	9. Chapter 8: Rallying The Troops

Call of the Crusade

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

XxXxX

Chapter 8: Rallying the Troops

XxXxX

It was a long journey back to Northrend but at last we'd made it to Icecrown Glacier. Icecrown Citadel itself loomed in the distance. Millions of people spanning all the races of the Alliance and the Horde and then some were coming to Icecrown for one purpose: To end the Lich King's reign of terror.

"About time you showed up." Abyssion remarked as I landed at the Argent Stand. "We've seen scores of soldiers and mercenary guilds pass through here since we arrived two days ago. "Now that our fearless leader has arrived, we'll see if we can show the Scourge our own brand of destruction."

"Spoken like a true Death Knight." I said as a clasped his shoulder. "And I can assure you, you'll get more than your fill of action. Everyone will."

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Paima asked. "Where's Angel?"

"We ran into some trouble in Ulduar." Lillina explained, her expression downcast. "She...Angel sacrificed herself to save us from Yogg-Saron."

"I see." I said after a long pause. "So she sealed herself inside Ulduar."

"You knew?" Lillina asked in surprise.

"I tried to get myself killed after putting Stratholme to the sword." I replied with a shrug. "After what she had to witness in Naxxramas, the truth is easy to guess. Unfortunately for her, I can't let her die that easily." I then used my Soul Shard to transform into a Warlock.

"If you're going to do what I think you are, it won't work." Lillina remarked. "I tried summoning her all night but the barrier set up is too powerful to break." At this, I couldn't help but laugh as I created a Summon Stone.

"This is why I am your master." I said as I pulled Angel through the Twisting Nether to the Argent Stand almost instantly.

"Incredible...!" the Highborne Mage, Ein said in amazement.

"I don't believe it!" Lillina said in equal surprise.

"If the barrier is too strong, then you must focus on the caster." I said as I turned to Angel. "And what's this I hear about trying to be a martyr?"

"I...I couldn't handle the grief I felt." she replied. "I made a terrible mistake and sought to correct it."

"You know I can't let you throw your life away." I said. "And besides, your brother would want you to fight on in his place."

"Yes, I know." she replied with a nod. "The seal I created in Ulduar is bound to my life force. If I die, I fear the Old God of Death may be free of his bonds once more."

"Then ask the Kirin Tor for assistance." I suggested. "You're a Mage and thus you have the right to request aid from them."

"I didn't think—"

Ok, stop." I said before she could finish. "Go to Rhonin right now and petition his assistance in this matter. "Once you've figured out a way to keep Yogg-Saron sealed without using your life, you're to report to Lady Jaina Proudmoore. She's been asking for you."

"I will—I...thank you." she said as she threw her arms around me. "I promise I won't do anything like this ever again."

"Good." I replied. "Because if you do, I might just have to kill you myself."

XxX

When arrived at Crusader's Pinnacle, everyone stopped whatever they were doing to acknowledge our presence. It wasn't until we found Highlord Fordring and Highlord Mograine that we came to understand why. "At last, the new commander of the Alliance Vanguard has arrived." said Darion as Tirion nodded.

"What!" I exclaimed in surprise as the rest of us turned to Fomortiis. "Is this true?"

"And I was hoping to keep it a secret until we began the assault on Icecrown Citadel itself." he replied with a laugh. "I was behind Bolvar Fordragon in terms of rank before he died. With him gone, I'm the highest ranking officer of the Alliance on Northrend. I intend to see to it personally that Arthas feels the full might of the Alliance."

"With so many soldiers from the Alliance and the Horde here, it's a wonder they've been making the effort to focus on the Scourge." a familiar voice said. I turned to see Lady Helene Mograine, the wife of the Highlord emerge from the tower. "But it also goes to show they understand where their priorities should lie."

"My Death Knights have been instructed to punish combatants from the two factions who try to fight at the strongholds we control." Darion explained.

"They already know not to start any trouble with my men." Tirion added with a nod. "I trust we won't have to worry about having to deal with you or any members of your guild yes, Fomortiis?"

"Of course." he replied. "We'll have plenty of time to beat each other around after the Lich King is dealt with. After Arthas has been removed as a threat, Sylvanas is next."

"For the Alliance!" soldiers in the distance shouted as they engaged the Scourge.

"For the Horde!" warriors in the distance shouted as they fought against the Nerubians.

I'd say it's about time we joined the fight." I said to Fomortiis.

"Agreed, but before we do I want to say a few words." he replied. "Gather everyone Alliance and Horde in the area."

Alliance and Horde?" Paima asked in surprise.

"Yes." he replied. "Lillina can translate what I'm going to say into Orcish." Word quickly spread that The Hero of The Dark Portal and the Alliance Commander in Northrend had arrived. Those able to travel converged at Crusaders Pinnacle just to catch a glimpse of Bolvar's successor.

"It appears everyone has arrived." I said to Fomortiis as he transformed into a Paladin once more.

"Very well." I he said as he stood on a raised platform that overlooked the amassed soldiers. The colors of the Alliance, Horde, Ebon Blade and Argent Crusade could be found in the throng of soldiers willing to sacrifice everything to end the Lich King.

"Are you ready?" Lillina asked him, to which he nodded and faced the crowd.

"Congratulations are in order for each and every one of you." he began. "Not only have you answered the call to arms, you've made it to the Lich King's doorstep. I have little doubt each and every one of you has lost a comrade or family member to the Scourge. What separates us from the Scourge is we kill with purpose. They've made it clear that all we hold sacred is meaningless to them. Arthas has promised to make each and every one of us one of his slaves."

"Unlike the majority of you, I was had the privilege of knowing Prince Arthas Menethil before he became the Lich King. The Arthas I knew put the needs of his people before anything. Unfortunately, this ultimately led to his downfall. His desire to stop the spread of the plague led him to the cursed blade Frostmourne and thus, his fate was sealed. The Knights of the Ebon Blade may have defied the Lich King at the Battle For Light's Hope when he sent them on a suicide mission. They were one of the first to lead the charge into the heart of the Scourge War Machine. After all, they know the Scourge better than anyone else."

"I care not if you are from the Alliance or the Horde, nor does the Lich King. As I'm sure you've heard the Argent Crusade say ever since you came to Northrend, only be working together can we succeed in defeating the Scourge. You're all heroes in my book for simply making it his far. I don't know about the rest of you but I owe Arthas Menethil a serious ass kicking and I intend to see that he gets it. NOW, WHO'S WITH ME?"

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!" The Alliance forces roared.

"FOR BOLVAR!"

"LONG LIVE KING WRYNN!"

"FIGHT ON, AURABOLT!"

"FOR THE HORDE!" The Horde forces roared.

"LOK'TAR OGAR!"

"STRENGTH AND HONOR!"

"FOR THRALL AND HELLSCREAM!"

XxX

They cheered and shouted until their voices grew hoarse. Only then did Master Fomortiis and I step down. "That was an inspiring speech, Aurabolt." Mom said to him.

"Light knows they'll need it." he replied as we walked with Mograine and Fordring into the tower. "Before this war draws to a close, many of them won't be leaving alive, if at all."

"Then let's do what we can to ensure those who die will not have died for nothing." Myrmid offered.

"And let's not forget Arya is waiting for us in Darnassus." he added as he smiled. "We must make sure we survive this hell so we can return to her."

"I guess I'm lucky both of my parents are here with me." I said. "If we all survive this, they'll have at least five generations to look forward to!"

"Lillina, can I borrow you for a moment?" Mom called from outside. When I walked back outside I found her looking at something in the snow. On further inspection I realized it was a shield.

"One of the Crusaders found this in Zul'Drak yesterday." she explained. "As you can see, although the design appears modern, it's been here for months. I was hoping you'd be able discern information about its owner with your power."

"I'll see what I can do." I said as held the shield and focused on the faint essence of the shield's previous owner that remained. I found myself being drawn into a vision of the past. I was now watching a Paladin and a Priest disembark from a ship that had just arrived in Valgarde Keep. They mounted their horses and started traveling inland.

"_It's begun."_ A strange voice said. _"Young heroes, I was once like you. You have come to this place seeking to bring judgement upon the damned. You will venture deep into forgotten lands. You will see wonders beyond imagining. But be warned—the land itself will rise up against you."_ At this point the Paladin and Priest appeared to have traversed the pass between Howling Fjord and the Grizzly Hills.

Perhaps due to his heavy plate armor, the Paladin had fallen a ways behind from his companion, who urged him on. When I saw the yeti suddenly appear behind the priestess, I realized his burden may have well saved his life._ "Forgotten terrors will smother your courage."_ the voice said as the priestess was struck down. The Paladin fled in anguish. _"Sacrifice everything as the final darkness falls."_ The Paladin suddenly found himself surrounded by all manner of undead who moved in for the kill.

"_In the end, all that awaits you is death. Only then will you understand: You've been following in my footsteps all along!"_ I watched as the Paladin-now raised a a Death Knight—led Alliance Forces in an attack on Conquest Hold in the Grizzly Hills. I then found myself looking at the Lich King himself. _"So come then, you heroes! Come in all your power and glory! For in the final hour, all must serve the one true king!" _It took everything I had to beak the Lich King's hold on me. I fell back, gasping for breath.

"What did you see?" Mother asked.

"The Lich King." I replied in amazement. "He left that shield as message. He eagerly awaits our arrival."

XxX

And thus ends Call of the Crusade. Fall of the Lich King will be twice as long but you'll have to wait until next month to read it. As I mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, I have other stories that need my attention.

I know you're reading this Andrea so do me the huge favor of just making an account on my personal forums. I won't be going back to Facebook ever so...yeah. This way we can keep in touch. Of course if anyone else wants to get in touch with me they can check my profile to get my various kinds of contact information. I use them all.

Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for the next story!


End file.
